Raven Intensity
by LeSkye
Summary: Mikan and her twin are on a quest to find their parents. But how come Mikan ends up in a boy band pretending to be her twin brother? Will she be able to keep her secret to protect him or will a certain raven lad reveal it to the world? R&R [DISCONTINUED]
1. Prologue

**New Story ! :)) Hope you like it. I've been itching to write this for the whole week and finally, I have the day off. AND IT"S DONE! Though it's only the prologue, but still.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GA :) the plot and some original characters are mine though **

* * *

><p><strong>STATUS: PROOF-READ 13/13 some changes were made**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

In the midst of her escaping from the wrath of her father, there she laid in the middle of the forest located in the countryside of Japan in the middle of the night. She doesn't know where she is and the only thing that stayed in her mind wasn't her own safety but the safety of the children she's currently carrying. Due to fatigue, she almost fainted until she saw a glimpse of hope; in her guess, she thinks that there's a house just few feet away from her. Too bad she can hardly move. She let out a scream of agony and anguish, hoping that the persons inside that little house would be kind enough to help her. But also, just a small part of her mind is thinking that maybe her father would hear her. She prayed to the gods that it won't happen for it might be the end of her children.

Finally, the help that she's been waiting for has arrived. Though not what she expected but it'll do, it's not the time to be picky. There, a copper blond haired little boy, around 3 years old, came to her aid. The boy looked at her skeptically as if mentally asking what's wrong with her. Instead of voicing out what's in her mind, she whimpered again and the boy didn't know what to do but stare at her in wide eyes. Luckily, some footsteps were heard and for a second, she thought it was her father and his minions.

"Who is she, Hiroshi?" A man in his mid-forties appeared beside the young boy named Hiroshi. She assumed he's his father because of the same golden eyes that shimmer in the moonlight. The man had light blond hair that matched his complexion.

"I don't know dad, I came once I heard a scream. I think she's pregnant. We have to help her." The boy pleaded his father for the unknown woman's safety. Hiroshi's father nodded in agreement Slowly as to not to frighten the woman, he reached out for her. Not knowing what to do, she tried to get away. But of course, with little distance between them,

"Please trust me, miss. We are here to help you." The man flashed her smile to assure her that everything's alright. Without any choice, she finally complied and reached out to him. Finally, a sense of relief flushed through her and she fainted, knowing that she's in good hands.

"Hun, who's she?" Another woman appeared in the doorway to greet her husband who got out and check who screamed, only to find a brunette in his arms. She studied the brunette in his arms. Her eyes fell on her tummy and realized a task must be done. "Oh my god. She's pregnant! And I think her water just broke." A woman in her early forties with copper red hair and amethyst eyes said to her family. "Kiyoshi! Don't just stand there! Put her in bed." Kiyoshi finally snapped out of his trance about the fact that this brunette is about to deliver. In his house at that. _No wonder I feel something wet in my hands_, he thought.

"Hiroshi, go get some towels. Lots of it." Hiroshi nodded and complied his mother's wishes. "Kiyoshi! Stop gawking at her! Why don't you fetch some water? For Christ's sake, this woman is about to give birth; HURRY."

"Okay, okay, Hoshiko. Stop ordering us around, will ya?" Her husband, Kiyoshi, teased her in a middle of a stressing matter.

"What? And you still have the time to joke around, this is important!" Hoshiko wanted to knock the daylights out of her husband but she knows she still needs him in delivering the woman's safety. Hoshiko neared the woman who's helplessly lying in their bed and put a wet hot towel on her forehead. Due to the wet towel, the woman snapped opens her eyes to reveal her hazel colored orbs.

"W-Who are you?" The woman stuttered and asked the person in front of her. Fear, distress and anguish are clearly written on those swollen hazel eyes of hers.

"I'm sorry for being rude. I'm Hoshiko, this is my husband, Kiyoshi and my son, Hiroshi. They found you outside when they heard a frightful scream. You're about to deliver so I suggest you trust us because I'll make sure that your baby is safe." Hoshiko informed her. She then saw the woman nodded.

"Babies. I'm Yuka, please; make sure my babies are safe." The woman known as Yuka, pleaded. She grasped Hoshiko's hand as if asking asking for assurance. Hoshiko only smiled in return and mouthed 'promise.'

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. I'm just going to skip how Yuka gave birth because it's kinda out of my league and a little bit disturbing. Just imagine it the way you like it but just to inform you that Yuka gave birth in Hoshiko's small hut. Meaning: there are really no equipment that they used in Yuka's delivery. I saw it in a movie once when a woman helped another woman in delivery. It's very painful since there's no drug to help ease the pain though some people from where I came from has that practices especially to those who lives in the mountain and is very poor not to afford the hospital bills. Nevertheless, the baby will come out safely and healthy and some still covered in blood. O-Okay ! I'm gonna stop now. <strong>

* * *

><p>After the delivery, two babies were now carried by Hoshiko while Fireworks from the near town illuminated the dark skies. <em>New Year<em>. Yuka was now exhausted after giving birth to her precious children but still remained conscious to see them. "Congratulations. You gave birth to a twin; A fraternal twin to be exact. A healthy baby girl and boy~ ! The boy was older by 3 minutes, by the way." Hoshiko can't help but exclaim and the fact that she's so happy that the delivery went well.

"Thank you for your help, Hoshiko-san. I really appreciate it." She smiled and reached out her hands to hold her babies for the first time. Hoshiko gladly handed her her children covered in linen cloth and smiled when she saw the gleam in Yuka's eyes. "You're gonna be, uhm, Mikio ! So Mikio, you have to protect your little sister okay?" Yuka giggled at the thought of her children happily growing up. "And you my dearest, I'm going to name you ~ Mikan ! Behave yourself, sweetie." She kissed her bundle of joys and hugged them tightly at the same time gently. She then noticed that Mikan has her birth mark at the back of her right shoulder. It's in a almost star shape while she checked her Mikio only to find none. Though her happy little time was ruined when Hiroshi entered the house, panting.

"Mum! You gotta hide Yuka-san, the guys that were after her are here in the mountain. Dad is trying his hardest to stall them. We gotta go!" Hiroshi panic-ly said to his mum. Hoshiko was about to help Yuka sit up when Yuka handed her the babies instead. She looked quizzically to Yuka and she just smiled in return.

"They're after them. Hiroshi-san, could you please take my babies and take them to somewhere safe while we divert their attention to the opposite direction on where you're going?" Yuka pleaded.

"But, Yuka-san. I can't leave you alone." Hoshiko explained to the distressed Yuka.

"This kids are my life. If _they_ got a hold of them, I-I don't know what to do. Please, just help me spare the kids." _  
><em>

Hiroshi nodded and on instinct, Hoshiko gave the babies to his 3 year old son.

"Hiroshi, do what you must. You heard Yuka-san. Keep them as far away from here as possible. Head east and don't stop. I'll help your father stall them. Just, keep safe." Hoshiko kissed her son and fled to the door.

"I beg of you. Please make sure they are safe. And put this on Mikan's neck." She then handed Hiroshi her necklace with a guitar pendant. **(a/n: see my profile to see Mikan and Mikio's necklace)** "And this to Mikio." She searched her pocket and found what she's looking for. "Their father and I wanted those two have this but since I don't know what their gender is before, I always have the two necklaces. And who would have thought that they're twins?" Yuka smiled and faced Hiroshi. "Keep them safe." Hiroshi carried the two new born and sprinted towards town.

When Hiroshi left, a few minutes later Hoshiko slammed the door shut behind her.

"What are you planning, Yuka-san?" Hoshiko asked the brunette.

"Simple, I'll sacrifice everything for my kids' safety. I'm going to intentionally let them have a glimpse of me and that'll trigger them to follow me wherever I went. Hoshiko-san, I'll never forget what you did to me and my family but you must move, far away from here, because if not, I can't assure your safety. Here, take this. It's supposed be my pocket money to be used for my needs while I ran away but seeing that I'm on the verge of getting caught; I'll let you and your family have this. Thank you very much." Yuka handed her a piece of folded paper and immediately left the small hut limply. Hoshiko don't know what to do, instead she opened the paper only to reveal a check that has 1M yen amount. Her mouth was left hanging open; she didn't realize that the person they're helping is filthy rich. Once she recovered from the shock, she ran outside her house to see if she's still visible. Too bad she's too late.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Yuka…<strong>

She finally had the attention of her father's minions, just like she wanted. She stopped abruptly when she saw her dad, hands deep in his pocket while looking at her sternly. His eyes widen a little when he saw some dried blood on Yuka's shirt and her tummy's back to normal.

"So, you finally got rid of the pest? Where is it? Would you give me the honor of sending it far away? Oh don't worry, it's still my flesh and blood so at least I'll support it." His father smirked and Yuka can't help but bewildered by what he said; especially how he referred to his grandchildren as 'it'. _Bastard._ She had to make sure that he won't find them, for her own happiness.

"He died. He's still premature and knowing that I'll give birth to him in the middle of the forest didn't help much. I already buried my _son_." This is the only way; she can only trust Hiroshi that he'll make sure they are safe. She implied that it's not a twin or else it'll cause another fit.

"Good. Now, let's go home so that we can arrange your marriage with the heir of the Nakamura. It'll be another success to the Azumi name and we'll finally surpass the Yukihira's for I, Raidon Azumi, will do everything in my power to be on top!" Reputation, that's all Raidon can talk about. Yuka flinches when she heard the name. _Izumi. Forgive me._

The car zoomed to return to Tokyo. For Yuka Azumi, this is the start of her worst nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile with Hiroshi..<strong>

He's still ran and ran until a church emerges from his sight. Being young and in the verge of breaking down, he doesn't know what to do. _Please take my babies and take them to somewhere safe._ Well, the church for him is somewhere safe. He assured himself that the nuns will take good care of them. Without any further ado, he left the babies outside the church's door and knocks three times. He saw a nun who obviously was shocked to see him carrying two babies. "I entrust Mikan and Mikio to you." And with that, he dashed back to his family knowing that the twin's are in good hands.

When he arrived, he saw that his parents are panicking and packed whatever they deemed useful. "Mum, Dad. What's happening?"

"We're going as far away from here as possible." Kiyoshi answered him without looking back.

"But, where? We're not rich! What can we do to survive?" Hiroshi asked. Are his parents losing their mind?

"Yuka-san gave me a million yen for us to start over." It's Hoshiko's turn to answer his son's question now.

"I know you're shock that how a woman like her can have that kind of money. But, there's only one thing that matters. She's rich! That means they have the power to destroy your future and ours as well with a flick of their finger. They're dangerous." Kiyoshi faced his son to let him see how serious he is.

"B-But.."

"It's for your own good, sweetie. One day you'll understand." Hiroshi can't argue with his parents so he nodded frailly and went to his room to pack his clothes.

* * *

><p><strong>After 16 years<strong>

A young brunette was now starring at the setting sun; her waist length hair flowed with grace and her hazel eyes shimmers. Beside her was none other than her twin, Mikio, who was always there ever since. They never left each other's side though they were transferred from church after church until they landed on this simple chapel in the outskirts of Tokyo. Mikio, who was staring as his sister, smiled. Mikio has a messy yet cool Ruby Red hair that complemented his gray eyes. Many may think that he dyed his hair but the truth is, it's the original color.

If you don't look closely, the both are complete opposites; physically. Though they have the same height, but Mikan is the bubbly one while Mikio is the calm and collected one. Finally realizing that it's time, Mikio talked to his sister. "Mikan. I'm leaving." Mikan didn't look surprised, instead; she looked at his big brother with a smile on her face.

"I know. I heard you talking to the nuns. Don't worry, I'll be good. You're going to look for them right?" Mikio unconsciously fiddled with his necklace that the first nun who took care of them said that it was already in their neck when they found them. Mikan saw this and also played with her necklace. "Be safe, okay? Visit me sometimes."

"I will." He kissed her little sister in the forehead and left her there.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Good? Bad? Awful? Tell me by clicking that <strong>**leave a review**** button :)**

**So, i'll start writing chapter one by monday since I still have a few animes that are on hold. I'll finish them tomorrow :)**

**I hope this story will be a success ^_^**

**10:10pm 1/7/12**

**roan-chan**

* * *

><p><strong>STAU<strong>

**New Story ! :)) Hope you like it. I've been itching to write this for the whole week and finally, I have the day off. AND IT"S DONE! Though it's only the prologue, but still.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GA :) the plot and some original characters are mine though _**

* * *

><p><strong>The way I look at you<strong>

**Prologue**

In the midst of her escaping from the wrath of her father, there she laid in the middle of the forest located in the countryside of Japan in the middle of the night. She doesn't know where she is and the only thing that stayed in her mind wasn't her own safety but the safety of the children she's currently carrying. Due to fatigue, she almost fainted until she saw a glimpse of hope; in her guess, she thinks that there's a house just few feet away from her. Too bad she can hardly move. She let out a scream of agony and anguish, hoping that the persons inside that little house would be kind enough to help her. But also, just a small part of her mind is thinking that maybe her father would hear her. She prayed to the gods that it won't happen for it might be the end of her children.

Finally, the help that she's been waiting for has arrived. Though not what she expected but it'll do, it's not the time to be picky. There, a copper blond haired little boy, around 3 years old, came to her aid. The boy looked at her skeptically as if mentally asking what's wrong with her. Instead of voicing out what's in her mind, she whimpered again and the boy didn't know what to do but stare at her in wide eyes. Luckily, some footsteps were heard and for a second, she thought that her babies are going to die for she thought it was her father and his minions.

"Who is she, Hiroshi?" A man in his mid-forties appeared beside the young boy names Hiroshi. She assumed he's his father because they have the same golden eyes that shimmer in the moonlight. The man had light blond hair that matched his complexion.

"I don't know dad, I cam once I heard a scream. I think she's pregnant. We have to help her." The boy pleaded his father for the unknown woman's safety. Hiroshi's father nodded in agreement and he went to the woman to carry her bridal style to his house.

"Please trust me, miss. We are here to help you." The man flashed her smile to the woman and she nodded while letting him carry her. Finally, a sense of relief flushed through her and she fainted, knowing that she's in good hands.

"Hun, who's she?" Another woman appeared in the doorway to greet her husband who got out and check who screamed, only to find a brunette in his arms. "Oh my god. She's pregnant! And I think she's about to deliver." A woman in her early forties with copper red hair and amethyst eyes said to her family. "Hurry! Put her in the bed Kiyoshi. Hiroshi, get some water and towels, now!"

"Okay, okay, Hoshiko. Stop ordering us around, will ya?" Her husband, Kiyoshi, teased her in a middle of a stressing matter.

"What? And you still have the time to joke around, this is important!" Hoshiko wanted to knock the daylights out of his husband but she knows she still needs him in delivering the woman's safety. Hoshiko neared the woman who's helplessly lying in their bed and put a wet hot towel on her forehead. Due to the wet towel, the woman snapped opens her eyes to reveal her hazel colored eyes.

"W-Who are you?" The woman stuttered and she ask the person in front of her. Fear, distress and anguish are clearly written on those swollen hazel eyes of hers.

"I'm sorry for being rude. I'm Hoshiko, this is my husband, Kiyoshi and my son, Hiroshi. They found you outside when they heard a frightful scream. You're about to deliver so I suggest you trust us because I'll make sure that your baby is safe." Hoshiko informed her. She saw the woman nodded.

"Babies. I'm Yuka, please; make sure my babies are safe." The woman known as Yuka, pleaded. She grasped Hoshiko's hand as if asking asking for assurance. Hoshiko only smiled in return and mouthed 'promise.'

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. I'm just going to skip how Yuka gave birth because it's kinda out of my league and a little bit disturbing. Just imagine it the way you like it but just to inform you that Yuka gave birth in Hoshiko's small hut. Meaning: there are really no equipments that they used in Yuka's delivery. I saw it in a movie once when a woman helped another woman in delivery. It's very painful since there's no drug to help ease the pain though some people from where I came from has that practices especially to those who lives in the mountain and is very poor not to afford the hospital bills. Nevertheless, the baby will come out safely and healthy and some still covered in blood. O-Okay ! I'm gonna stop now. _<strong>

* * *

><p>After the delivery, two babies were now carried by Hoshiko while Fireworks from the near town illuminated the dark skies. <em>New Year<em>. Yuka was now exhausted after giving birth to her precious but still remained conscious to see her children. "Congratulations. You gave birth to a twin; A fraternal twin to be exact. You just gave birth to a healthy baby girl and boy~ ! The boy was older by 3 minutes, by the way." Hoshiko can't help but exclaim and the fact that she's so happy that the delivery went well.

"Thank you for your help, Hoshiko-san. I really appreciate it." She smiled and reached out her hands to hold her babies for the first time. Hoshiko gladly handed her her children and smiled when she saw the gleam in Yuka's eyes. "You're gonna be, uhm, Mikio ! So Mikio, you have to protect your little sister okay?" Yuka giggled at the thought of her children happily growing up. "And you my dearest, I'm going to name you ~ Mikan ! Behave yourself, sweetie." She kissed her bundle of joy and hugged them tghtly at the same time gently. She then noticed that Mikan has her birth mark at the back of her right shoulder. It's in a almost heart shape while she checked her Mikio only to find none. Though her happy little time was ruined when Hiroshi entered the house, panting.

"Mum! You gotta hide Yuka-san, the guys that were after her are here in the mountain. Dad is trying her hardest to stall them. We gotta go!" Hiroshi panic-ly said to her mum. Hoshiko was about to help Yuka sit up when Yuka handed her the babies instead. She looked quizzically to Yuka and she just smiled in return.

"They're after them. Hiroshi-san, could you please take my babies and take them to somewhere safe while we divert their attention to the opposite direction on where you're going?" Hiroshi nodded and on instinct, Hoshiko gave the babies to his 5 year old son. "I beg of you. Please make sure they are safe. And put this on Mikan's neck." She then handed him her necklace with a guitar pendant. **(a/n: see my profile to see Mikan and Mikio's necklace)** "And this to Mikio." She searched her pocket and found what she's looking for. "Their father and I wanted those two have this but since I don't know what their gender is before, I always have the two necklaces. And who would have thought that they're twns?" Yuka smiled and faced Hiroshi. "Keep them safe." Hiroshi carried the two new born and sprinted towards town.

"What are you planning, Yuka-san?" Hoshiko asked the brunette out of sheer curiosity.

"Simple, I'll sacrifice everything for my kids' safety. I'm going to intentionally let them have a glimpse of me and that'll trigger them to follow me wherever I went. Hoshiko-san, I'll never forget what you did to me and my family but you must move, far away from here, because if not, I can't assure you're safety. Here, take this. It's supposed be my pocket money to be used for my needs while I ran away but seeing that I'm on the verge of getting caught; I'll let you and your family have this. Thank you very much." Yuka handed her a piece of folded paper and immediately left the small hut limply. Hoshiko don't know what to do, instead she opened the paper only to reveal a check that has 1M yen amount. Her mouth was left hanging open; she didn't realize that the person they're helping is filthy rich. Once she recovered from the shock, she ran outside her house to see if she's still visible. Too bad she's too late.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Yuka…<strong>

She finally had the attention of her father's minions, just like she wanted. She stopped abruptly when she saw her dad, hands deep in his pocket while looking at her sternly. His eyes widen a little when he saw some dried blood on Yuka's shirt and her tummy's back to normal.

"So, you finally got rid of the pest? Where is it? Would you give me the honor of sending it far away? Oh don't worry, it's still my flesh and blood so at least I'll support it." His father smirked and Yuka can't help but bewildered by what he said; especially how he referred to his grandchildren as 'it'. _Bastard._ She had to make sure that he won't find them, for her own happiness.

"He died. He's still premature and knowing that I'll give birth to him in the middle of the forest didn't help much. I already buried my _son_." This is the only way; she can only trust Hiroshi that he'll make sure they are safe. She pretended that it's not a twin or else it'll cause another fit.

"Good. Now, let's go home so that we can arrange your marriage with the heir of the Nakamura. It'll be another success to the Azumi name and we'll finally surpass the Yukihira's for I, Raidon Yukihira, will do everything in my power to be on top!" Reputation, that's all Raidon can talk about. Yuka flinches when she heard the name. _Izumi. Forgive me._

The car zoomed to return to Tokyo. For Yuka Azumi, this is the start of her worst nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile with Hiroshi..<strong>

He's still run and ran until a church emerges from his sight. Being in a panic, he still young doesn't know what to do. _Please take my babies and take them to somewhere safe._ Well, the church for him is somewhere safe. He assured himself that the nuns will take good care of them. Without any further ado, he left the babies outside the church's door and knocks three times. He saw a nun who obviously was shocked to see him carrying two babies. "I entrust Mikan and Mikio to you." And with that, he dashed back to his family knowing that the twin's are in good hands

When he arrived, he saw that his parents are panicking and packed whatever they deemed useful. "Mum, Dad. What's happening?"

"We're going as far away from here as possible." Kiyoshi answered him without looking back.

"But, where? We're not rich! What can we do to survive?" Hiroshi asked. Are his parents losing their mind?

"Yuka-san gave me a million yen for us to start over." It's Hoshiko's turn to answer his son's question now.

"I know you're shock that how a woman like her can have that kind of money. But, there's only one thing that matters. She's rich! That means they have the power to destroy your future and ours as well with a flick of their finger. They're dangerous." Kiyoshi faced his son to let him see how serious he is.

"B-But.."

"It's for your own good, sweetie. One day you'll understand." Hiroshi can't argue with his parents so he nodded frailly and went to his room to pack his clothes.

* * *

><p><strong>After 16 years<strong>

A young brunette was now starring at the setting sun; her waist length hair flowed with grace and her hazel eyes shimmers. Beside her was none other than her twin, Mikio, who was always there ever since. They never left each other's side though they were transferred from church after church until they landed on this simple chapel in the outskirts of Tokyo. Mikio, who was staring as his sister, smiled. Mikio has a messy yet cool Ruby Red hair that complemented his gray eyes. Many may think that he dyed his hair but the truth is, it's the original color.

If you don't look closely, the both are complete opposites; physically. Though they have the same height, but Mikan is the bubbly one while Mikio is the calm and collected one. Finally realizing that it's time, Mikio talked to his sister. "Mikan. I'm leaving." Mikan didn't look surprised, instead; she looked at his big brother with a smile on her face.

"I know. I heard you talking to the nuns. Don't worry, I'll be good. You're going to look for them right?" Mikio unconsciously fiddled with his necklace that the first nun who took care of them said that it was already in their neck when they found them. Mikan saw this and also played with her necklace. "Be safe, okay? Visit me sometimes."

"I will." He kissed her little sister in the forehead and left her there.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Good? Bad? Awful? Tell me by clicking that <span>leave a review<span> button :)**

**So, i'll start writing chapter one by monday since I still have a few animes that are on hold. I'll finish them tomorrow :)**

**I hope this story will be a success ^_^**

**10:10pm 1/7/12**

**roan-chan  
><strong>


	2. Risks and Gamble

**Chapter 1 up ~ R&R and yes. I changed the title of this fic since '****The way I look at you****' isn't it's permanent title. I just named it like that since I stll don't have a nice title to go with the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I never own GA :)**

**THIS IS A REMAKE OF KOREAN DRAMA 'You're Beautiful' with my own twist.**

**don't worry, I won't really COPY the entire drama, just some and add my own GA surprise :)**

**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED**

* * *

><p><strong>STATUS: PROOF-READ 13/12 10.33pm some changes were made.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : Risks and Gamble<strong>

It was market day at the town nearest to where Mikan lived and she grabbed the opportunity to shop for supplies, food and other things necessary in the Chapel. The sun shone brightly as she skipped with delight throughout the town saying 'hi' and 'hello' to everyone she passed. It's been six months since Mikio left on his quest to find their parents. She wanted to go but doing so; it will only make Mikio worry. Worrying for their parents is one thing but Mikio worrying for Mikan is a big thing. So Mikan decided that she will help in finding their parents in her own way.

A pale blonde dude was riding his Mercedes Benz in a small town located just outside Tokyo. A stressing matter was bugging him so he decided to visit his girlfriend and maybe his uneasiness will eventually fade once she tasted her delicious pastries. He parked his car just outside the Del-ish Patisserie and Coffee Shop and was welcomed by the loving kiss of his love.

"Hey Inchou! I haven't seen you in a while. Looks like being the manager of Raven Intensity are taking more of your time than before." A girl with candy pink curly hair _pâtissière _pouted in a cute way that made Inchou hug her waist; oblivious to all the stares that the couple has been receiving.

"What are you talking about? You know I'll always try to make time for you if you just ask but since you opened up this posh Pastry Shop of yours; looks like I'm not the only one who's been busy." Inchou flashed him a small smile. Seeing her was the best remedy for days like these because it makes him forget everything. Including that boy band he's currently managing.

"Ehem. If you don't mind Inchou-san but we are currently in business hours. So if you want to stay here, you better buy something or we'll kick you out." A dark blue haired girl that looks exactly like Anna disturbed their moment. Inchou let her girlfriend go as she quickly went on the other side of the counter.

"I see you never change, Nonoko-san." Meet Nonoko Ogasawara; sister of Anna Umenomiya and a chemist on her way to the top. Nonoko simply shrugged and helped her sister assist the shop.

**-after an hour-**

"Inchou! I can't believe you have the time to wait for me. I am officially falling in love with you, all over again." Anna giggled and seated herself in front of her beloved boyfriend. "Now, tell me what's bothering you."

"It's just that when I finally found the fourth member of Raven Intensity, he simply escaped me leaving a note saying that he found a lead to his and his twin sister's parent. I mean, it's fine and I'm happy for them but he could have just told me this before I told the president! Now, I'm screwed." Inchou let his face fall on the table making a loud thud.

"What's wrong with that? You could just wait for him. I'm sure he'll be back before the contract signing." The pink haired woman thought positively. But her companion only shook his head that made Anna more confused than before.

"That's the problem; I don't know when he'll come back. The contract signing will happen the day after tomorrow. And did you know where he went? He flew to US! DO you know how big that is? It's like ten times larger than Japan itself. He's looking for a single person out of 10 Billion people. It'll take him a few weeks or maybe months to accomplish his mission there." He heaved a deep sigh and mumbled under his breath. "Mikio Sakura is going to get an earful of me when I saw him." Anna shuddered for the dark aura her boyfriend is releasing before realizing what Inchou just said.

"Wait. Mikio? As in Mikio Sakura?" Anna's eyes went wide when the man in front of her nodded with confused eyes. "Woah. I can't believe Mikio-kun would be scouted by you. Tell me, how did you find him?" Inchou thought long and hard and finally decided to tell her.

_Flashback_

_-Inchou's POV-_

_I was enjoying the breeze in the park every time after work to enjoy myself and forget about all the problems. It was only a few minutes' walk from the Umi Y. Music Company to this secluded part. Mostly, only a few people are present but today, it seems more people are buzzing here and there._

"_Come on! We gotta hurry or else we'll miss his performance." A girl behind me said while pulling her friend who has a dazed look in her eyes._

_*sighs* "He's so cool. I'd like to marry him someday." Her friend stooped abruptly and glared at her. Hard._

"_I'm sorry hun but that hottie is mine." She said with a hint of possessiveness in her voice. As a talent scout, I can't miss this opportunity to scout for a new image of Umi Y. I decided to jump in._

"_Excuse me, ladies. But can you please tell me whose performance are you watching? And is he really that good?" Quirking a brow at them, it seems like they're frustrated of me for ruining their little bitch fight. I heard one of them groan and finally answered the question that's been bugging me ever since I heard some unofficial 'concert' is about to happen. I simply can't miss this opportunity._

"_Don't tell me you don't know Red."_

"_Red? Who's he?" I raised a questioning brow at them and one of them gasps._

"_Seriously? Red is like super hot and has some amazing voice! We're not sure 'Red' is his name though. Rumors had it that he won't reveal them so some fans just called him 'Red' because of his hair. Well, tata! We're later than we know it." They both disappeared from my sight and just followed the crowd by myself._

_There, stood at 5'5 young lad with red hair and grey smoky eyes who are pleasing the crowd – by just sitting there and tuning his guitar. He flashed them a smirk and the crowd applauded while some girls fainted with eyes of hearts. I stood there at the back but with a nice view of the red head lad. After a few minutes, he finally stood up and the strumming began._

_**I can't stand to fly  
>I'm not that naive<br>I'm just out to find  
>The better part of me<strong>_

_**I'm more than a bird, I'm more than a plane  
>I'm more than some pretty face beside a train<br>And it's not easy to be me**_

_**Wish that I could cry  
>Fall upon my knees<br>Find a way to lie  
>About a home I'll never see<strong>_

_**It may sound absurd, but don't be naive  
>Even heroes have the right to bleed<br>I may be disturbed, but won't you concede  
>Even heroes have the right to dream<br>It's not easy to be me**_

_**Up, up and away, away from me  
>but it's all right, you can all sleep sound tonight<br>I'm not crazy, or anything**_

_**I can't stand to fly  
>I'm not that naive<br>Men weren't meant to ride  
>With clouds between their knees<strong>_

_**I'm only a man in a silly red sheet  
>Digging for kryptonite on this one way street<br>Only a man in a funny red sheet  
>Looking for special things inside of me<br>Inside of me  
>Inside me<br>Yeah, inside me  
>Inside of me<strong>_

_**I'm only a man  
>In a funny red sheet<br>I'm only a man  
>Looking for a dream<strong>_

_**I'm only a man  
>In a funny red sheet<br>And it's not easy**_

_He looked at the crowd and smirked earning him a big round of applause. There, I stood wide eyed as I witnessed the showcase of a great talent. I can't just let this talent get wasted so I approached the lad to talk to him about his future. Some passer-bys and on-lookers dropped a few yen inside his guitar case which was sprawled open in front of him whilst the musician is busy saying 'thank you' here and there. I waited until the perimeter is free from die-hard fans._

"_Excuse me. I'm Yuu Tobita, manager of Raven Intensity. I'd like to ask you if you wanted to join the band as the second guitarist." Inchou said as politely as he can. It's a good thing everybody left or else chaos might occur for him stealing their idol. The red head looked at me and to the sky as if contemplating his answer._

"_Oh. Hello there Tobita-san. Can I ask you something?" I nodded and he continued. "Are you sure that you want an amateur like me in that professional band?"_

"_Of Course! You're talent is exceptional; you have the looks and the charisma. I assure you, with just one concert, you'll be known worldwide!" I said with hand gestures that some may think I'm exaggerating, clearly I'm not. The red head lad just smirked and held out his hand._

"_Mikio Sakura is the name. I'm in but make sure that my music can reach them." I grasped his hand unsurely and Mikio shook it._

"_Them? Who's 'them'?" Curiosity. A word that can sometimes descried this pale blonde dude._

"_Our parents." The manager didn't pry more information. This is a personal territory not to be crossed._

_-End of Flashback-_

"And that's how we met. Happy?" Back to the original scene where in Yuu Tobita or known as Inchou is sitting across from his girlfriend, Anna Umenomiya, in her patisserie named Del-ish. Anna nodded and at the corner of her eyes, she saw a brunette about to enter the shop. **(A/n: they are sitting next to the wide window with Yuu's back at the entrance) **Her eyes gleamed and a wide smile tugged her glossed lips.

"So, how about I fix this problem of yours and you'll do whatever I ask?" Her eyes shows every hint of 'evil plan' and Inchou was kind of nervous to say yes but his reputation is at stake here. He'll just have to simply take this gamble.

"As long as it's full proof then yes." And on cue, the door dinged as in signaling a new customer.

"Konnichiwa!" A girl with brown hair that ends in her waist with curly tips; matching brown eyes and porcelain like skin entered the shop. Her hundred watt smile always present in her pink luscious lips. A simple tank top and jeans suited her and hugged her every curves at the right places. All in all, a so called 'perfect woman' has appeared. But appearances might fool you. This girl's life is far from perfect.

"Mikan-chan! Over here." Anna signaled her as she went to the table where her friend was. There, a man in his formal attire looked at Mikan curiously. "Mikan-chan. This is Yuu Tobita, my boyfriend." Seeing her boyfriend awestruck, she kicked her softly under the table to make him out of his trance. He quickly stood up and bowed at her slightly.

"It's a pleasure meeting you." She smiled at him and made her way beside Anna.

"You too Yuu-kun. I'm Mikan Sakura." His eyes widen with the sudden realization but before can he even vocalize his assumptions, his girlfriend beat him to it.

"Yes. She's Mikio's twin sister. So I guess you now know what my plan is?" Anna smiled at him and he looked at Mikan.

"Sakura-san. Did you know that Mikio was supposed to be signing a contract to Umi Y. Music Company the day after tomorrow?" He asked her and Mikan was surprise that left her mouth hanging. "Unfortunately, he sent me a letter last few days ago saying that he can't because he's off to America with the money he had from busking to find your parents. He said he found a very strong lead there."

"What? He did? That's great!" She exclaimed and giggled.

"Can you let him finish first, Mikan-chan?" Anna pleaded and Mikan immediately stopped and listened intently to Inchou.

"Well, that news would have been great if only the president of Umi Y. isn't expecting him. You see my reputation is at stake and only you can solve and save it." Inchou is pleading to the gods that Mikan will agree.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked as she look from Yuu to Anna and vice versa.

"Simple. We want you to pretend as your brother until he returns which is in few months time. We'll provide for the wig and Umi Y. will take care of schooling, housing, food, everything. You name it. All you have to do is play as the Raven Intensity's second lead guitarist. No singing or whatsoever." Anna proposed to her in a casual manner.

"Are you 'effin serious?" Mikan can't help but raise her voice and a good thing that no customers' around for lunch break ended few hours ago.

"We are. So? Can you do it?" Inchou is serious about this matter. He pleaded with his eyes hoping that his message will reach her. He saw her fidgeting and decided that having her answer today will be too much for her. "It's alright. I'm not asking for your opinion now. Just contact me before the day after tomorrow with your answer. I'm not forcing you or anything, alright?"

Mikan nodded as she stood up and was about to leave when Yuu stooped her midway. "Let me walk you out. See you again, Anna." He flashed a smile at Anna as she nodded and led the both outside. When the shop's door closed, Yuu went near Mikan and whispered something.

"Did you know why Mikio's singing?" Mikan shook her head. "To find your parents. He's hoping that his music can reach them." With that, he entered his car and left Mikan absorbing what he just said.

**-back at the convent-**

Mikan was in her room, tuning her guitar, when the person that she called her second mum entered.

"Mikan. It's time for dinner, sweetie." She smiled at her and Mikan smiled back.

"Thanks Serina-san. But I'm not hungry." Serina saw the uneasiness in her eyes and decided to help her in her own little way.

"Okay. Just remember: decisions are made because you want to and not because you're forced to. It's not a matter of destiny. We create our own fate. And who knows, maybe by following your heart, you'll find what you're heart has been yearning." With those words she left as Mikan thought about it. She really wanted to join but deceiving everyone is a big task. As she thought about it in a different perspective, she's not really deceiving them but just pretending. Mikan's mind is in a jumble so she decided to go at her favorite Sakura Tree located just outside the gates.

The cool breeze welcomed her and she thanked herself for wearing her sweater. With guitar at hand, she plopped at the bottom of the said tree and contemplated what happened today. This day isn't those ordinary ones when she's just hanging around, cleaning, helping and other normal peoples' chores. She started strumming her trusty guitar and sang the song.

_You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors_

_It's the morning of your very first day_

_And you say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while_

_Try and stay out of everybody's way_

_It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here_

_For the next four years in this town_

_Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say_

_"You know, I haven't seen you around before"_

_'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you_

_You're gonna believe them_

_And when you're fifteen feeling like there's nothing to figure out_

_Well, count to ten, take it in_

_This is life before you know who you're gonna be_

_Fifteen_

_You sit in class next to a __**blue**__head named __**Nonoko**_

_And soon enough you're best friends_

_Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool_

_We'll be outta here as soon as we can_

_And then you're on your very first date and he's got a car_

_And you're feeling like flying_

_And you're momma's waiting up and you're thinking he's the one_

_And you're dancing 'round your room when the night ends_

_When the night ends_

_'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you_

_You're gonna believe them_

_When you're fifteen and your first kiss_

_Makes your head spin 'round_

_But in your life you'll do things greater than_

_Dating the boy on the football team_

_But I didn't know it at fifteen  
>When all you wanted was to be wanted<em>

_Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now_

_Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday_

_But I realized some bigger dreams of mine_

_And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy_

_Who changed his mind and we both cried_

_'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you_

_You're gonna believe them_

_And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall_

_I've found time can heal most anything_

_And you just might find who you're supposed to be_

_I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen_

_Your very first day_

_Take a deep breath girl_

_Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors_

As she was singing her song, she remembered the painful memory she had last year. The time when she was naïve and was excited to fall in love, that guy that changed Mikan's perspective towards love. She sighed as she finally made her decision. She promised herself that she won't commit the same mistakes twice but if ignoring this opportunity might be her biggest mistake yet. What if agreeing would be the mistake she was waiting? It's worth the risk if she'll find what her heart's been yearning, their parents. Or is it?

The next day, she immediately called Inchou and said that she'd like to meet him that afternoon at Anna's Office. Inchou agreed after fixing his schedule, he's the manager of the famous Raven Intensity after all. Mikan waited for him with Anna by her side in the latter's office when the door creaked open and revealed Inchou in his coat and tie get up.

"Sorry I'm late ladies. So, what do you want to talk to me about, Mikan?" Inchou asked her straight to the point since he's a busy man. He looked at his girlfriend and smiled.

"I'm here to tell you about my decision. I'm in with this pretending stuff but promise me I'll be out as soon as Mikio returns." Mikan said to them with a straight face which earned her a squeal from Anna and a hug from Inchou. "Eto? Tobita-san?" Inchou blush a little as her girlfriend just giggled.

"Gomen, Sakura-san. Oh, and I promise you that. I'll take full responsibility if you got discovered." Inchou assured Mikan as she nodded in approval.

"Well, since I solved your problem my dear, do me that favor." Anna mischievously stated. Both Mikan and Inchou shivered to what Anna has in mind. This sweet little girl can also be cruel, especially if it's something that she really wants. Inchou nodded unsurely.

"Great! I heard that Raven Intensity is looking for a stylist since the other one just quit. Well, I want you to have me as that stylist!" Anna's eyes sparkled with excitement and Inchou was relieved that it's not something big. He really is thankful to have a sweet and merciful girlfriend. He simply nodded which earned him a loving kiss from his one true love. Mikan had to fake a cough to catch their attention. Anna giggled whilst Yuu madly blushed.

"Yosh! Let's go shopping for boys' clothes Mikan-chan. Your wig too! Crap. There's also some stretchable cloth that needs to be bought so we can flatten you boobs. Come on! No time to be shocked." Anna immediately pulled her out of her office making Inchou sweat drop. _Girls and shopping. Typical._

**Meanwhile…**

A certain young raven haired lad was in their practice room together with a blue eyed blonde dude patting his bunny and a shade darker blonde beside him. Both blondes were quarreling on who will treat them for lunch at the same day. Hearing those commotions woke up the raven lad; he opened his eyes only to reveal an alluring shade of crimson.

"Shut up, both of you." He said stoically as the quarreling duo immediately closed their mouths. Meet Kokoro Yome or Koko, blonde hair but a shade darker than the other one. He's the Drumist and a signed artist of Umi Y. Music Company like the rest of them. He has a carefree personality that made people like him.

Ruka Nogi, light blonde hair and has cool blue eyes. He is the pianist of the group and always carries a white bunny named Usagi. This blue eyed man pretty much adores animals and wanted to be a Vet if only Music didn't entered his life. Half French and Half Japanese: the perfect Prince Charming of the Japanese people. The calm collected personality that he shows makes his fan fall for him because of the limitless charisma, also, a best friend of the raven lad.

Lastly, Natsume Hyuuga. Raven hair, and tantalizing crimson eyes. He's cool, cold and calm. That bad boy aura his always emitting make people look up to him without even lifting a finger. He allures everyone with his trademark smirk. A renowned Casanova and had a mysterious past. Leader of Raven Intensity.

Natsume's phone rang and the caller ID says _'president'_. He answered it lazily.

'_Natsume. Tomorrow, Mikio Sakura will come at the company to sign the contract and he'll officially be a member of Raven Intensity after. I just wanted to inform you that he's room in the villa is already done so I just want you to relax and practice. Make sure to come tomorrow to welcome him. That is all.'_

Before he can even mutter, the line went dead. He cursed silently under his breath oblivious to the other two members. He abruptly went outside and made his way to the rooftop. _"Mikio Sakura huh? Let's see if you're good enough to join us." _He thought to himself as he stared at the clouds that kept passing by in a steady pace. It's the start of the new era for the Raven Intensity.

* * *

><p><strong>Songs: Superman by five for fighting (Mikio)<strong>

**Fifteen by Taylor Swift (Mikan)**

**yep, I changed some lyrics in 15 since it'll be awkward when she sang 'redhead named Abigail' since Abigail doesn't exist in the story.**

**Sorry if I took too long. I just started writing it last wednesday since School is killing me. gomen.**

**Hope you like it. Tell me if you want to clarify some things.**

**I'M OPEN FOR SONG SUGGESTIONS**

**Read and review :)**

**1/13/12 10:50pm**

**roan-chan**


	3. Off

**SWEET! I updated sooner than expected ~ 2 days of writing this without any clue what to write. I hope this turns out well.**

**TO CLARIFY THINGS: i'm using 'she' regards to Mikan if it's on the Normal, Anna's, Inchou's and those who knew Mikan's identity POV but a 'he' and 'Mikio' to identify Mikan if it is on the other people's POV esp if those characters doesn't know Mikan's identity.**

**Just pm me or review to clarify things.**

**JOSE DUMALO said that there's nothing wrong with this chap. he said I didn't mix up he and she. Well, let's see if I really didn't. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**READ AND REVIEW :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Squealing fans awaited their idols as they stand there, hoping that today would be their lucky day. A certain brunette looks at them adoringly for some skipped their works and classes just to be blessed by the presence of the Famous Band in Japan. Mikan shook her head, realizing that they are just waiting for nothing and it's not worth to skip work or school. Woman of all ages are demanding that they show them what they want, some even forced their way inside only to be blocked by a bulky guard by the entrance. There, Mikan sat in one of the Star Bus of Raven Intensity as she gets her get up done. She wore a brown leathered combat boots with baggy jeans tucked inside them. A white polo shirt with rolled up sleeves that reached her elbow, a loosened red tie and black leather jacket that's also rolled up that made her look more boyish. Fingerless black gloves and 2 black earrings on her earlobe to finish the look.

The only thing left that can indicate that Mikan's a girl is her long wavy brown hair. Anna put a stocking **(a/n: is it right? I don't know that little stocking thingy really called that's put on your head when you wear a wig.) **on Mikan's tied up hair and she made sure no more stray brown hair that isn't tuck inside that stocking. She brushed the Red Hair Wig and once she's satisfied with it, she placed it on Mikan's head. The wig fitted her perfectly and no one can tell that she's not Mikio except when you looked at her eyes. It's the shade of hazel nut not misty grey eyes of Mikio. Anna noticed this and she grabbed something inside the drawer beside her. She pulled out a small case for contacts. She handed it to Mikan and she mouthed a small 'thank you' in return. Mikan putted the contacts in her eyes as she let them adjust to it and the same time, Inchou went inside the Star Bus they are currently in. **(see my profile to check out the Star Bus#1)**

"Woah? Is my eyes deceiving me or is Mikio really here?" Inchou rubbed his eyes a couple of times to make sure that what he's seeing is true.

"Mikan-chan really looked a lot like Mikio-kun huh?" Anna suddenly said as she looked at her boyfriend with pure amusement. Inchou didn't mutter anything more but just nodded his head in approval. He kept starring at Mikan intently whilst she walk around, trying to find something that can trigger anyone thinking that she's a girl but found none. His girlfriend kept telling Mikan the dos and don'ts of a guy. Surprisingly, she delivered well and a very fast learner. His phone vibrating inside his coat pocket is what distracted him from finding Mikan's flaws.

"Hello Tobita-san. Everything is ready so you can now come up to my office with Mikio. Everyone is excited to meet them." The man on the other line said with a hint of superiority in his voice.

"Yes, Kazumi-san. We'll be on our way together with the new stylist I just found." Inchou said in a business-like tone as he nodded his head a couple of times before he finally hung up. "Mikan, Anna. We're going to see the president now. Behave yourselves and Mikan? Don't lose your cool." Mikan nodded and together, they went out of the bus.

Immediately, the fans spin their heads in Mikan's direction. Confusion marked ther eyes but some has adoration in them. As Mikan walked past the stares, she can help but feel uncomfortable by the number of eyes that's been watching her. A short dark green hair girl with long curly ends bravely approached the gang.

"Hello. I haven't seen you around here before. I'm Sumire, president of Raven Intensity fan club. And you are?" She said boldly earning a few nods of approval from her mates. Mikan showed them his brother's smirk though he's not sure if it'll work on them but seeing Sumire blush, it worked perfectly. Inchou signaled them to follow him inside and they did so, completely ignoring Sumire.

If you think that the outside appearance of Umi Y. Music Company is great, wait until you see the interior. Everything seems expensive and all the things have music written all over it; from the fountain at the middle of the main lobby, to the expensive couches and shinning chandelier. It'll look more of a 5 star hotel than a music company, every employee are dressed uniformly apart from the clients and managers whose wearing their formal to casual attire. Umi Y. truly is one of best. The trio entered the elevator and waited until they reached the 54th floor, the main office of the president. As they entered the double doors leading to the president's workplace, Mikan felt more nervous than before.

"Don't worry. You won't get caught." Anna assured her whilst Inchou opened the door to be greeted by a man in his early forties wearing a coat and tie that matches the aura of superiority he's emitting. He led the trio inside his spacious office and they sat a long oval table with a piece of paper in one corner.

"Wel well. Is this the great Mikio Sakura I've been hearing recently?" Mikan nodded a little pretending to have a nonchalant personality like her brother had. She just hope that she can ace this big task that she so bravely accepted. "GREAT! Here's your contract, just here, here, and here. After that, you're officially a member of Raven Intensity! I'm Kazumi Yukihira, president and CEO of Umi Y." Mikan nodded as she signed those which need her signature. Her signature isn't an obvious one, hers was just a simple yet hard one. Her and Mikio's signature was almost identical so she decided to use her own instead of his. _No one will notice, _she thought.

After signing hers and Anna's contract, they talked about their upcoming projects. Well, _they_ talked whilst Mikan is busy listening to music on the iTouch Yuu gave her with almost all of Raven Intensity's songs and some songs of famous artist. Her foot moves with the rhythm and her head is bobbing up and down slightly. Anna, Inchou and Kazumi are busy discussing when the double door opened only to reveal a stoic raven lad. He noticed the redhead on the couch who's listening to music and he abruptly pulled the redhead up and quickly led the both of them outside much to the president and manager's disapproval. On his way out, he grabbed the contract of Mikio Sakura on the president's table.

The Raven and the Red are both silent inside the elevator. Mikan decided to break this tension and was wondering who he is. Mikan shook her hand away from the raven's grasp but to no avail. She wanted to shout at him for being rude but in doing so, she has to speak which will blow her cover so she just kept on shaking her hands to be freed. She finally had enough so she whacked him on his head, hard.

"What the? How dare you hit me!" Mikan just ignored him as she crossed her arms to her chest making the raven lad more annoyed. "You. DO you know who I am? Natsume Hyuuga, LEADER of the band that you're joining so if you want to stay in it, do as I say." He said in a threatening tone with eyes as cold as winter. Mikan was amazed by the color of his eyes, she has never seen such shade and because of the closeness of their bodies, Mikan observed how tone his muscles are. In a word: gorgeous. Though his attitude messed up her first impression on him; no matter how beautiful and god-like Natsume is, it was gone to waste and all thanks to his stuck up attitude.

The elevator dinged, signaling that they have arrived. 35th floor, it says. Without warning, Natsume again dragged the stunned redhead. Oh how Mikan wanted to knock the daylights out of him but she knew too well that if doing so, all hell broke loose. They entered a sound proof music room where all necessary instruments and equipments are set. Ruka was patting his bunny and Koko was playing with his sticks when the both arrived.

"Oh? Who's this Natsume? Is he that Mikio person?" Koko said as he closely scrutinizes Mikan. She didn't make any eye contact because they might see her lies. Koko backed up and shrugged. Now, it's Ruka's turn to stare.

"Hello there Mikio-san. I'm Ruka Nogi, this is Kokoro Yome but you can call him Koko. I see you've already met Natsume. Welcome to the band." Being the nice one, it's only natural for him to say that. Mikan just nodded in return with his nonchalant façade. Natsume, clearly annoyed, wanted a straight response.

"Can't you speak? My mates are all being nice to you and all you do is nod. What kind of person is that?" Enrage by the newcomer's sudden attitude, he showed Mikan the side he doesn't really show, the side where he lost his cool. Utterly speechless, Mikan didn't say more. Thank all the gods in the heaven that Kazumi, Anna and Inchou arrived.

"Natsume! What the hell are you doing?" Inchou said as he fights to catch her breath. Natsume immediately shoved the three of them out with his brute strength. He's not afraid of Kazumi, his family was its top contributor after all and without him, his precious company will go down the drain. They tapped the windows beside the door loudly but by simply glaring at them, they stooped. "Well? Are you gonna speak or not? Quit being stubborn you idiot!" Mikan's eyes widen. She looked for something to write on and something to use to write. She found some sheet music above the 4ft amplifier and a pencil.

She began writing some words and showed it to them. Immediately, Ruka and Koko went beside Natsume to see what she wrote. "'I'm not an idiot!', it says." Koko read out loud as Ruka nodded. Natsume raised a quirking brow at Mikan. "Dude, I think he can't really talk." Koko whispered to Natsume. Seeing the redhead lowered 'his' face, Natsume knew 'he' heard it. "Oopsie."

Mikan lowered her head when she heard Koko say that she's mute. Lowering her head was the best because at first, she just wanted to hide her face and apparently, the trio misunderstood it. At the corner of her eyes, she saw another pile of sheet music. She went near it and analyzed each note. It was perfect except for some errors at the middle where you'll put the bridge. Mikan shook her head and began rewriting it. Natsume, Koko and Ruka just let her be and again scrutinize her. After a few minutes, Mikan showed Natsume the sheet music.

"Are you sure it'll sound great?" Mkan nodded with his boyish grin whilst Natsume is handing her an electric guitar. "Play it then. We'll back you up. Koko, Ruka. Let's try this." They both nodded and went to their respective pose. "Okay, as you can see. This song is in Korean since some of our fans there wanted us to make a song for them. When this song is good, we'll play it on Korea next week with you as the lead guitarist." Mikan nodded and slung the guitar belt **(I don't know what's the right term for it) **over her shoulder.

**a/n: The name on every stanza is who sings it. Just remember that '[name of singer] then the parts that he'll sing**

_[__**Natsume**__] Tell me, tell me sarangeul malhaejwo  
>Tell me, tell me ne sarang jeonhaejwo<br>Love me, love me nae pume angyeojwo  
>Kiss me, kiss me neomaneul saranghae<em>

_**[Natsume**__] nega useul ddaen nan babocheoreom  
>Naega neol bol ddaen neon machi yebbeun inhyeongcheoreom<br>Gaseumi neomu dugeundugeun dugeungeoryeo  
>Neo ddaemune nan haruharu haengbokaejyeo<em>

_**[Natsume with Koko and Ruka as back-up]**__ I want you oh my love naman barabwajwo  
>Neomaneul saranghae sesang modu byeonhaedo<br>Oh my love neoman bomyeon ddwineun gaseum eonjeggajina  
>Neoman damgo isseulge<em>

_L.O.V.E Girl _

_**[Koko**__] nae soneul japgo Fly  
>L.O.V.E Girl [<em>_**Koko**__] uh uh, nareul mitgo Fly high  
>L.O.V.E Boy [<em>_**Koko**__] Ye-Ye-Yes we can fly to the sky  
>L.O.V.E Boy [<em>_**Koko**__] I will take you there baby_

[

_**[Natsume**__] Tell you, tell you sarangeul malhalge  
>Tell you, tell you nae sarang gobaekae<br>Love you, love you nae soneul jabajwo  
>Kiss you, kiss you yeongwonhi saranghae<br>_

_[__**Natsume**__] nega deullyeojuneun eumakcheoreom  
>Nega deullyeojuneun dalkomhan konoraecheoreom<br>Ilbun ilchoga neomu neomu sojunghaejyeo  
>Maeil deutgo sipeo sarang sarang saranghae neol<em>

_**[Natsume**__] I want you oh my love naman saranghaejwo  
>Neol saranghanigga dareun sarang byeonhaedo<br>Oh my love neoreul geurin jageun gaseum eonjeggajina  
>Neoman ango isseulge<em>

_L.O.V.E Girl _

_**[Koko**__] nae soneul japgo Fly  
>L.O.V.E Girl [<em>_**Koko**__] uh uh, nareul mitgo Fly high  
>L.O.V.E Boy [<em>_**Koko**__] Ye-Ye-Yes we can fly to the sky  
>L.O.V.E Boy [<em>_**Koko**__] I will take you there baby_

_**[Natsume**__] I want you oh my love naman barabwajwo  
>Neomaneul saranghae sesang modu byeonhaedo<br>Oh my love neoman bomyeon ddwineun gaseum eonjeggajina  
>Neoman damgo isseulge<em>

_L.O.V.E Girl _

_**[Koko**__] nae soneul japgo Fly  
>L.O.V.E Girl [<em>_**Koko**__] uh uh, nareul mitgo Fly high  
>L.O.V.E Boy [<em>_**Koko**__] Ye-Ye-Yes we can fly to the sky  
>L.O.V.E Boy [<em>_**Koko**__] I will take you there baby_

_**[Natsume**__] Take Take Take my hands baby you (You! ) know what I want, you  
>Kungkwanggeorineun simjangsoriga deullini can you feel my beat<br>Take Take Take my hands baby you (You! ) know what I want, you  
>Naneun neo animyeon andwae neomani make me laugh you make me laugh<em>

_L.O.V.E Girl_

The song ended with claps coming from Koko and Ruka. "Wow Mikio-kun! You're a good writer. Your guitar skills aren't also bad." Koko put his arm on Mikan shoulder and Ruka just nodded. Meanwhile, Natsume was shocked on how good Mikan is. Those chords that he wrote aren't very easy to master with just a few minutes of editing them. He must agree that he's good enough to be in the band, for now.

Natsume opened the door to let Anna, Inchou and Kazumi inside. Immediately, Anna hugged Mikan. Inchou approached Natsume with a goofy smile on his face. "So? Is he good enough?" The answer is obvious though Inchou always loves playing with him when he got the chance. A very clever 16 year old manager, that's Inchou for you.

"Tch." Natsume just left them there. That's it, no words or whatsoever. That's the great Natsume Hyuuga for you; a man with few words.

**-time skip-**

**-Mikan's POV-**

Yesterday was hell! I can't believe they thought I was mute. Well I guess that's for the better, that way, they won't ask at all. And Koko, being the hilarious one, thought that buying me a white boar with matching eraser and pan was for the best. And here I thought I don't have to talk to them. I guess talking to them indirectly won't be a problem.

**-End of Pov-**

Now, she's standing in front of a mansion within a luxurious villa. Inside the mansion was very spacious but in a right way. Portraits of the band members are scattered throughout the walls. Different poses, outfits and n a very expensive like frame.

Then, one picture, no two, three, four. Okay, a lot of pictures made her bag fall of the floor. Her picture, no, it's Mikio's picture. Wait. It's her picture in Mikio's appearance are plastered everywhere. Then it hit her. No wonder she, Anna, and Inchou went on a photo shoot yesterday. It was all for this sake. She sighed and stared at her picture some more. She really did look like her brother. Mikan went to her supposed room since no one is inside since her fellow band mates are still in the company whilst she had the day off to settle down.

Mikan's eyes widen when she saw her room. The bed was in circular shape behind a 2-3ft bookshelf slash cabinet. At the right side of her bedroom, her wardrobe is located which occupies the entire wall. At the corner near the doorway, a work table is located with the seat at the wall facing the bed. On the right corner of the room, the bathroom is located and beside it are shelves of music with two guitar stands at the corner on the left side of the door. An amplifier is also present beside two guitar stands. She then put her own guitar which is an acoustic one on one stand and a bass guitar given by Umi Y. on the other.

Her pictures as Mikio were also in every space available to hang in. She sighed and decided to take a bath since no one's around. A few minutes was her goal but minutes turned into hours and hours turned into days, days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, months to years, years to decades and – DAMN! I went overboard – back to the story. Well, Mikan soaked in the tub for a few hours for she fell asleep. Her phone ringing was the alarm clock she's been waiting. A new text message of course because calling her is impossible. She's supposed to be mute, remember?

_Get Ready. We'll be picking you up in an hour. _

_-Natsume_

She wore a casual boy clothes but still looked cool; her contacts in tack and wig in place. Mikio Sakura has now arrived. 45minutes until they arrived and Mikan's stomach grumbled. Forty five minutes are too long so she began looking for food in the kitchen. Luckily, she found every ingredient. After a few minutes, her creamy Hakusai Soup s now ready. She ate them to her hearts' content and boy she made too much. When she's done, she quickly cleaned her mess and went inside her room to brush her teeth.

15 minutes left, plenty of time left so instead of worrying what to do; she finally settled on the couch in her room with a headset on her ears. Meanwhile, Natsume kept pressing the doorbell but no one is answering. Annoyed, he climbed the gate that leads to the mansion and stupidly enough, the door was unlocked. He cursed silently; they could have been robbed for Christ's sake! Natsume looked around the house but found no one. Only one place left, Mikio's room. As he forcedly opens the door, there she was, in the couch with headset intact.

"Come on! They are waiting for us." Natsume grabbed Mikio's hand as Mikan stumbled to catch up in his pace. Mikam growled softly for making her rush.

**-after an hour-**

The Umi Y. rented an entire club for ' Mikio's ' welcoming party. Liquors here and there and the music was booming. Some famous models, which mostly are woman, are also there to satisfy everyone. _Men,_ she thought. Then another girl came flirting in, too bad she's not interested with the same sex. Mikan just left her there as she went to the barstool to avoid those damn bitches. She wanted something to drink so she signaled the bartender. The bartender nodded and handed her tequila, he thought that Mikan is a man because of her attire so he gave him liquor instead of something a woman can handle. With just one gulp, she finished it and saw the world go spinning.

Inchou saw what Mikan drank and immediately went to her side. "Mikio, tell me you're a heavy drinker." Inchou asked her. Mikan only showed him a goofy smile with her eyes half close. "Stay here. I'm going to get some pain killers." Mikan nodded and continued holding on to the barstool for support. Another person came seeing Mikan's state.

"Mikio-san. Are you alight? You look drunk." Mikan didn't look up instead, she feel like throwing up. "The bathroom is upstairs; the first on the right corner. You can't miss it." Mikan nodded and made her way to the said bathroom wiggly. On her way up she encountered Koko who apparently is strolling around.

"Mikio? Are you okay?" Mikan shook her head and Koko thought of something that can cheer her up. "I know! Go to the rooftop! It's just straight ahead." Since Mikan doesn't have a straight mind, she just agrees and went to the direction she was told. The cool breeze welcomed her and she smiled in contentment. But that sick feeling in the pit of her stomach continues to surge.

"What the hell are you doing here?" _Natsume, _she thought. Mikan doesn't want to throw up but bearing the pain in her stomach is too much to handle. Without further ado, she went at the far corner of the rooftop and threw up as much as she can. She felt someone tapping and soothing her back but didn't dare to look up and let him see her vulnerable state. "You know? You should never drink if you can't handle it." Those were the words she last heard before blacking out.

**-Natsume's POV-**

I catch him just in time before his face slams the ground. He's unusually light for a man but who cares? With the view I have now, his vomit is the last thing I want to see. I groaned as I tried to help him up but it seems like he's totally out of it. What a trouble maker! I put my hand on his waist but it his body moved moving my hand near under her armpit. I decided to carry her bridal style since he won't wake up but I felt something unusual. I looked at him closely. Now that I think about it, it's the first time I really stared at him, looking closely at his features. Something off, really off.

Ignoring my curiosities and questions, I dialed Ruka's number telling him that I and Mikio are going home and asked him that not to tell anyone yet because I didn't want to spoil their fun. Ruka nodded and I hung up. Not minding what my hands are touching, I carried him bridal style to my car. I revved up the engine and went zooming across the streets of Tokyo. Within a few minutes, we're already at the mansion. I laid him down on his bed as I intently stared at him again. His hair is off, everything is off. Before I can even realize it, I found myself reaching for his hair. I instantly caressed it, down to his face and neck. I lifted his head and I ever so slowly tried to pull out his hair. What if what I'm gonna figure out is something I'll regret? Without second thought, his hair falls off only to reveal a long brown hair.

"What the?" Then what I thought is true. Mikio Sakura isn't what he seems.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you notice that Mikan's POV was short? haha, suddenly halfway, I just wrote on normal POV. haha Guess I'm already used to writing in Normal POVs. :)<strong>

**Songs:**

**LOVE GIRLby CN BLUE (Jung Yong Hwa ~ my PRINCE ! :") he's mine ! I already called dibs) see my pofile to check out Love Girl MV **

**Tell me what you think so far. Good? Bad? It was okay?**

**A review means a lot y'know :) **

**'til next time**

**9:10pm 1/15/12 GM+8**

**roan-chan**


	4. trust and realization

**I know I updated late but at least I updated, right? So yeah. I'm here to explain to you guys why. Here's what I've been doing this past weeks.**

**January 16-25 : I've been reviewing for my exams on January 26-27 which is my Semi-Finals. I have to study to increase my grades.**

**January 31 : We had our recollection and I didn't write last January 28-30 because I'm trying to catch up on my anime.**

**February 1 : as of that day, I am officially a CANDIDATE FOR STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT which made me even busier.**

**February 2-6: I went to Manila because of my Grandmum's 60th birthday.**

**February 7-11 : We've been practicing a cheer dance for our school's Academy Day that made me very exhausted after I got home. AND i can't write on my laptop. I only write on my desktop. So this past week, i've been using my laptop because i'm THAT exhausted to even roam around on Facebook sitting. Plus, there's also some things I'm finalizing about the election so i'm very busy.**

* * *

><p><strong>I hereby certify that everything I said here is true.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE: Those in <strong>_italics_** are spoken in english and those in _italics(bold)_ are spoken in Korean. **

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I don't own GA and any other stuff mentioned here apart from the plot of this Fanfic<strong>

**R&R I didn't proof read it so please feel free to point out my mistakes :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Days have passed and things gradually became more familiar to our Brunette in disguise though she still become uncomfortable with some 'boy' topics she's not used to. Her best way of changing the topic was waving her hand back and forth as if to signal her band mates something but the truth was, t was something that doesn't even had sense at all. Currently, they are in their villa's practice room – uhm well, - practicing. To be exact, in three days time, they will fly to Korea for their new song dedicated for their Korean fans and as well as 'Mikio's' first live performance. If all ends well, Mikio's first single will finally be made.

"Hey Mikio. Have you ever kissed a girl before?" Koko asked her. Unintentionally, she fidgeted for another uncomfortable topic. So in response, she just shrugged and gave her full attention to the guitar she's holding. "Hm. I guess not all of us have ever kissed a girl I suppose."

"Koko, not all guys are like you, you know? Some guys wanted to wait for the perfect and his destined girl to have his first kiss." Ruka, the calm and composed one, said dreamily into the air. Imagine something sparkly revolves around Ruka to add some effect if you know what I mean. A certain raven, mainly Natsume, was again disappointed to his best friend's attitude.

"Ruka, you're turning gay again." Natsume looked up from the couch he's currently occupying for his nap and looked at Ruka boredly. "Dude. Are you even a guy? Or are you a girl?"

"Natsume! I am one straight man dude! I am just telling you my perspective about love. You know, some girls' wants her guy to be her first and last. That's what love is. You wait for no matter how long for your destined one. If you don't have the patience, you'll regret it." This caught Mikan's attention. She didn't know Ruka has a different and deeper meaning as to what he thinks about this so called 'love'.

"Regret? How so?" Now, Koko was also wondering what Ruka meant, what he really thinks. Sometimes, Ruka can be very mature and he thinks like a grown-up too.

"Regret by means of dating another woman when your true love is right in front of you. You may not know it at that time that she's the one but you'll never will. For one, you'll be preoccupied of your current fling than to open your eyes to the reality. And also, you might notice her too late because she might also be someone else's woman. Once that happen, sure you can wait, but there's nothing you can do but watch them as they unfold the mysteries of life." Spoken like a true diplomat, which he's totally not. Because of Ruka's further explaining, Koko nodded in agreement but somehow, Natsume has still some questions.

"Why would that woman be in someone else's arms if you were meant to be? What's the use of you're so called 'Destiny' when you're not meant to be in the end?" Natsume retorted, thinking he finally had him unprepared but what he was expecting didn't really came. Instead, he saw Ruka smiling softly.

"Dear, dear Natsume. You still have a lot to learn about life. Destinies aren't controlled by nature. The destiny that we know today is just the positive side of what's supposed to happen. You create everything. By just one small decision, you're future will change drastically. One wrong move, you might never be happy. That's the beauty of life; no one can predict it since we all live in a world where everything is a possibility. Don't you see? We make our life, we change them, and we live them. That's why we must make our decisions wisely. Do you get what I mean?" Ruka looked at Natsume eagerly, hoping to knock some sense out of him.

Mikan, who was touched and amazed by Ruka's definition of love, clapped her hands with a boyish grin present. They looked at her and she raised both her thumb to state that she's agreeing with Ruka. "Have you thought the same way, Mikio-san?" She just nodded and grinned once more. Their small conversation about love was disturbed when President Kazumi entered the room.

"HELLO EVERYONE ! What a wonderful day it is, is it not?" He enthusiastically said to them whilst they just stared at him as if he's crazy. He cleared his throat to break the awkward moment. "Anyways, I'm here to inform you that we'll leave for Korea this afternoon instead of the next 3 days."

"WHAT? Why, president?" Koko asked with worry in his eyes. For all they know, they still have a couple of days to relax. Koko even planned to go to the beach tomorrow.

"Remember that Korean Boy Band who made the lyrics from Natsume's Music?" The three – Natsume, Ruka and Koko – nodded. "Well, they wanted to hang out with you guys before the concert. AND, they said they'll perform their new single at your concert; oblivious to the public of course. They said that it'll be a 'thank you' present for them for supporting Raven Intensity." Kazumi grinned like it's the best idea in the world. Koko didn't mind since he's friend with the other band's drummer, Ruka was also excited to meet a fellow acquaintance and obviously, Mikan wanted to meet them. As for Natsume, it'll be trouble. Why, you ask? We'll find out, sooner or later.

"So all in all, that hang out thing was their favor right? And you accepted because you think we won't mind, am I right?" Natsume said making his point but clearly he's mad.

"Well yes. What's wrong with that?" Kazumi checked his wristwatch and cursed silently. "I'm late! Now, all of you pack for a week's worth of clothing. Just pack for some casual ones but also bring a pair of tux, you'll never know. Off I go then." In an instant, he left.

Without any further ado, they left for their respective rooms and pack up their necessities needed for the trip. The date for their returning is not yet fixed so Mikan decided to pack for a week worth of clothes. After half an hour of packing and getting ready, the band proceeded to the dining hall to grab a grub.

-At The Airport-

Currently, the band is in the official Raven Intensity Star Bus; just hanging out while the manager and president give them the 'go' signal for them to enter the airport. Natsume was sleeping in the bed whilst the rest are in the living area and just simply watched TV. Yuu finally entered the bus with beads of sweat ticking here and there.

"Okay guys, coast is clear. Just make sure to be nice at them if ever they recognized or spotted you. Okay?" Koko, Ruka, and Mikan nodded promptly. The oh-so famous slash intelligent manager just noticed that some of Raven Intensity's member – lead vocalist to be exact – is missing. "Hey NATSUME ! Get your stupid ass up here, we're leaving NOW and if you don't show up; we're leaving you !" It's really rare, I repeat: RARE ! To see the Tobita Yuu lost his cool. But it isn't his fault, someone urged him to do so.

"HA! Yeah Right. This band wouldn't be what it s today if not for me. So get real, you can't leave me." Natsume arrogantly said and confidently walked out while putting his Aviators in place with a guitar in his back. The rest also followed; Koko putting a ball cap on his head and Ruka putting his hoodie over his head. Like Natsume, they also wore aviators to hide their eyes. Mikan intended to be left out by the trio to ask Yuu something she's been itching to know.

"Yuu, what the hell? That guy is so arrogant, just fire him already! The band doesn't deserve that kind of conceited guy." Mikan pouted and averted Yuu's gaze upon her and a small giggle can be heard.

"I can't do that Mikan. Or else the band will be disbanded. Why? First: Natsume's parents are the top contributors of Umi. Y. and without hm, they'll pull out. And Second: let's face the fact that Natsume has everything. Looks, voice and charisma. The fans loved him and without that 'conceited' guy, the band will cease to exist." Yuu explained to Mikan everything and without a doubt, Mikan was surprised that something like him will be essential to the band. "Well, off we go now."

They went in smoothly and Inchou with Mikan was the last to board the Umi Y. private jet off to Korea. The ride went smoothly and without any disturbances. Mikan, for the whole ride, fell asleep and was just awoken when Inchou tried to shake her to wake up. As the band walked by, stares here and there from the stewardess can be clearly identified as they coolly ignored it. The cool breeze of Korea welcomed them when they took the step out of the airport. A Limo appeared in front of them and the door 'magically' opens. KIDDING ! Once they saw it, Yuu went in first to be followed by Natsume, Ruka, Koko then Mikan.

"_YAY. Raven Intensity is finally here! We can hang out once again." _A guy with long shaggy hair which he tied at the back exclaimed once Raven Intensity stepped foot on limo. The guy hugged each and every one of them apart from Mikan who maintained a low profile and just blended in at the background until s a young man, around 20 years of age, finally took notice.

"_Hey! Are you Raven Intensity's rumored new member?"_ Being spoken in English, Mikan can't understand. She was about to say something when she remembered she was supposed to be mute. /faceslap

"_He's mute, Min Hyuk; though I must say he's pretty wicked with the guitar." _Koko gladly informed him while he slung his arms on the Korean friend as if they've been BFF's since the dawn of time. This man called Min Hyuk just scrutinizes Mikan and put his hands below his chin to have that 'the Thinker' effect.

"_A new guitarist eh? Can this guy give justice to Raven Intensity's fame?" _Mikan looked puzzled as they just keep on talking and talking in a language she isn't good at. Finally realizing, this person who recently asked Mikan began the introductions. "I'm sorry. I just realized that you can speak neither English nor Korean. As for me, I have a cousin who's Japanese so I'm quite fluent to it." Mikan just nodded in response. "Okay. I'm Jung Yong Hwa; singer-Songwriter, the leader of our band, Rhythm guitarist, Lead vocalist and the main rapper. That guy that Koko is laughing with," Yong Hwa then pointed at the guy who is carelessly laughing along with Koko. ". . He's Kang Min Hyuk. The drummer and back up vocalist."

"Let's not forget that long haired guy. He's called Lee Jung Shin; the youngest of the pack and the band's bassist, rapper and backing vocalist. That guy at the corner who's talking to Ruka,.." He then pointed at a prestige young man who was intently listening to whatever Ruka is blabbing. ".. He's Lee Jong Hyun, our Lead guitarist and Vocalist." The entire persons whom Mikan just met indirectly thanks to Yong Hwa suddenly rose up from their seats and went beside their leader. "And together, we form CN Blue."

**-time skip-**

Raven Intensity was finally settled in their hotel room provided by Umi Y. Yuu Tobita, also known as Inchou, called a band meeting in Natsume's room, much to the lad's disapproval, to settled and finalizes what they will anticipate in the concert the next day.

"So let's clear things out. Tomorrow will be your concert and Mikio's debut. First, you'll be playing some of your famous songs then CN Blue will make their surprise appearance. After CN Blue finishes their song, you'll play L.O.V.E. Girl which was co-composed by Yong Hwa. At the end, you, Natsume, will introduce Mikio with enthusiasm to the audience that he's the newest member. All in all, you'll first play about 5-7 of your songs excluding the L.O.V.E. Girl. The president wants everything to go smoothly so please cooperate." Everyone nodded except for Natsume who just simply glared at him, clearly he doesn't like the idea of him introducing Mikio.

"Since it's settled, let's go practice at my room." Koko decided and tried to lessen the tension in the room while the others just sweat drop. O_O"

They've been practicing for hours and before they knew it, its night time. Mikan wanted to eat that bad but she knew that by doing so, she'll just make Natsume mad saying, "Can't you see we're practicing? DO you think that you're the only one who's tired?". So she learned her lesson never to disobey his orders or else.

Thankfully, some concerned citizen finally put an end of this tremendous torture. It was none other than Jung Yong Hwa himself. He had his guitar case slung n his back and 3 boxes of Pizza Hut on his hand. "Hey guys ! WOW! You've really been practicing. Yuu informed me that you guys haven't left this room so I'm here to bring you guys some dinner. I hope you don't mind pizza." Ruka and Koko smiled and immediately hugged him as soon as he dropped the pizza in the coffee table.

"You're a life-saver Yong Hwa !" Koko exclaimed before actually digging in. Mikan was about to do the same when her hand was slapped away by Natsume.

"There's no way you'll eat until you perfected that last key. If you won't, you'll embarrass and ruin reputation tomorrow. We can't afford to have you make a mistake. There's absolutely no room. Now scram and practice!" Natsume sad to her mercilessly and Mikan has no other choice but to do as she was told. She grabbed the guitar and went outside. Her destination was at the roof top to gain her composure back and she knew that nobody would disturb her there.

Meanwhile, Ruka was devastated to hear his best friend sound so mean to Mikan. "Natsume, Mikio's doing great. That last key you were mentioning was only a small mistake. There's no way fans would notice that." Ruka tried to rationalize with Natsume but to no avail.

"Fans wouldn't but what f there are critics? They'll write bad thing about Mikio which will eventually lead to the band's embarrassment. They'll say that we got a not so good member. Didn't you remember? The president wants this to go smoothly not roughly. If we don't discipline him, he'll never get thing right!" Natsume exploded at Ruka and latter was shocked. This is the first time Natsume lost his cool in front of someone other than the band seeing Yong Hwa was there listening to them quarrel.

"Well. I don't know about you but I have to go." Koko was the only one who waved at him as gratitude for the pizza. Once the door shut, Yong Hwa reminisced how Mikan looked when Natsume shouted at her. _**"Does he even realize that that Mikio person is not what 'she' seems?"**_

….

It's been almost half an hour since Mikan started to practice that off key Natsume was mentioning. It's freezing cold in Seoul and she hasn't eaten anything yet. All her stored energy is fastly slipping away but she can't afford to stop and rest. Unknowingly, someone decided to join her and before she can react, a coffee was gently placed in his freezing hand.

"Woah there. Your hands are freezing. This isn't a place for you, you know." Mikan, trying to get her act together just nodded and sip the coffee. She can feel the warm liquid as it passed through her throat and completely warming her body. "So, did you perfect that note yet?" Sadly, Mikan shook her head. "Oh no worries. I'm sure you can do it. You're a strong girl. Amazingly, you did a pretty good job not crying in front of Natsume."

Mikan's eyes widen and unconsciously, she backed away. Yong Hwa chuckled a little and patted her head. "I won't tell anyone about your secret. You can trust me on this, okay?" Seeing his sincere eyes made Mikan trust her but not completely. "Hey, wanna hear a song I made for my first love when I was in High School?" She nodded slightly and Yong Hwa opened his palms as if asking if he can borrow the guitar which Mikan gladly handed him. He started strumming and Mikan was enchanted by the beautiful melody. "This song is in Korean so I hope you don't mind."

_utseobwa seulpeohajiman malgo  
>gwaenchanh-a nunmul heulliji malgo<br>jigeum bureuneun nae noraega  
>jakeun wiroga doegil baraeutseobwa apahajiman malgo<br>gwaenchanh-a sesangi neol himdeulgehaedo  
>i sigani da jinagamyeon<br>modu da neol ihae halgeoya_

_utseobwa ne gyeot-e ittjanh-a  
>saranghae nae mam-i deullini<br>nuga mworaedo neol midgottneun  
>naega hamkke ittjanh-a<em>

_utseobwa nae nun-eul barabwa  
>saranghae neol saranghan (?) mam-eun<br>byeonhaji anh-a nae eokkae gidae  
>jamsiman swimyeon dwae<em>

_utseobwa_

_neol midgoittneun naega ittjanh-a …._

"That was beautiful." Mikan actually said it that quite startled **my** Korean Hottie. Mikan flashed him a smile, a true smile which she hasn't shown in a while. "Well, since you trusted me, I think I'll trust you too. Promise me you won't tell anyone."

"I promise. That's what friends are for." Yong Hwa again patted her head that made Mikan pout a little.

"Oh. How did you know I'm not a he anyway?"

"Simple, I have radar for cute girls." Yong Hwa laughed out loud whilst Mikan blushed madly. '_Did he just indirectly said that I was cute?'_ Mikan brushed the feeling off when she remembered the feeling of his song.

"So, can you tell me what happened between you and your first love?"

"She just chose to live in a real world where dreaming is impossible whilst I live in a fairy tale where I dream of everything. Simply put, she asked me to quit dreaming of becoming a professional singer if I wanted to stay by her side. Let's just say she isn't the one for me and I already accepted that." Yong Hwa has a distant look on his face and Mikan kinda tried to understand that.

…

In the corner of the rooftop near the entrance, a young lad was observing the two whom almost look like a couple but the other one being gay because of the closeness. In his hand was a bento which he specifically ordered for someone whom he just shouted a few minutes ago.

"And here I am trying to actually apologize. Why did she trust him so easily?" Natsume murmured under his breath trying not to be found out as he stared at them in a manner no one can understand.

* * *

><p><em><em>**Song: Comfort Song by Jung Yong Hwa (Heartstrings OST)**

**see my profile for the english meaning and actual song.**

**OKAY. I'll be also updating late, I think, because our prom is this coming feb 18 and the week after that is our Academy day plus the Student Council election. Please wish me luck :) I really need it. **

**Tell me what you think? XD**

**8:05pm GM+8 2/12/12**


	5. antics

**gomenasai ~ i've been busy this past few months because it's the end of our school year. of course, our school will let you suffer first before you attain freedom. good thing i managed. plus, i have no inspiration and my imagination isn't quite working. at first, i don't know what to do. i just watched Korean and Japanese Dramas here an there to get a clue what i'm gonna do. and know what? i wrote this chapter randomly. did you know that it's very hard to write the first part? because it'll lead how the story progress. hope you understand why i'm apologizing. anyways, it's up !**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**R&R :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

She walked past the corridors of the company she's working to tell her boss about her decision. It might not be the best but for her, it'll redeem herself. The elevator song played a famous Raven Intensity song which hit the bars with just a week of release. Annoyed by the fact that her 'former' arch nemesis became really famous yet she couldn't deny the fact that he's good. The elevator ding-ed signaling that she has arrived at her destination. The secretary welcomed her immediately and led her to her boss's office. "He's been expecting you, ma'am." She gave a curt nod and proceeded with confident strides.

"Ah. I see you've some for a visit. Tell me, to whom can I thank for just being in your presence milady?" That rough voice with a hint of sarcasm surrounded the dimmed room. The lady saw a speck of light coming from in between the black curtains behind the silhouetted man. The sense of freedom is near.

"Stop with all this rubbish. I came here for one reason alone." From her bag, she took out a stack of cash and dropped it in front of him with a great loud thud. "That's what my family owed you. It's in the contract if you have forgotten that once I paid for the debts my family owed you, I'll be free to do whatever I want; whether to continue working or live a life without you. And I'm pretty sure it's obvious what my decision is. Now, if you'll excuse me." She walked off without glancing behind her. She's now one step ahead for her redemption.

He gripped the pen he was holding until it almost broke but stopped and regained his cool. One of his assets just quit but it doesn't mean she'll never return. From that day on, he swore to have her back; no matter what.

* * *

><p>They've been closer than never before when Yong Hwa found out about Mikan's secret. Only it was short-lived when Raven Intensity's little break to Korea was over. Now, they are getting ready for their flight back to Japan in less than 2 hours.<p>

"_I'm gonna miss you guys. We'll see you soon. It was really fun having you here." _Lee Jung Shin said to them while patting Ruka's back.

"_Why don't we have a surprise concert on Japan next week? What do you think manager?" _Yong Hwa asked their manager about his plans with nods of agreement coming from the rest of the CN Blue members. Mikan's face lightens up when Yong Hwa told her his plans while Natsume groaned in annoyance.

"_That's not really a bad idea. I'll just arrange our schedule and we'll be good to go. But first I'll need to talk to our music company and if they'll say yes, say hello to Japan." _Hearing that, Natsume immediately stomped his feet to gain everyone's attention. He did get what he wants. He always does.

"_Just so you know, we have a plane to catch so unless you guys want to stay here, let's go. Now." _His orders are final and no one dared to disobey him. He has that tone that commands all and you are just prompt to follow even if you don't want to.

"Bye. Bye. I'll call you tonight. See you soon." Yong Hwa told Mikan when everybody went inside airport that left them in the underground parking lot. Mikan just simply nodded and immediately tried to catch up with her fellow band mates.

Hiding in the shadows, he observed the two while masking his presence until he saw Mikan run towards the escalator. With clenched teeth, he tried to control his cool. No way will he show anyone his weak and vulnerable state. There, he saw her smiling animatedly while Koko keeps yapping. He clenched his shirt as he felt, again, that unfamiliar sensation that only happens when she's smiling.

"Oh. I see you're eavesdropping now." A sexy, velvety, hot and husky **(gosh. I got carried away) **voice interrupted our dear Natsume. Guess who it is.

"Yong Hwa."

"Hm-Hmmm. That'll be our little secret. I don't want that Princess to worry." Yong Hwa looks at Mikan with unwavering gaze.

"Princess? Are you referring to Mikio? Just so you know, he's a guy if that isn't obvious." Natsume acted like he doesn't know anything about Mikan but Yong Hwa already did catch him on act.

"O contraire. You wouldn't be eavesdropping if you didn't know." He smiled slyly at him which agitated Natsume more. To avoid more questions, he just shrugged it off and left him with his thoughts.

* * *

><p>She sat idly inside her new apartment. Blueprints, screws and other pieces are lying around the room that made it messier. She jerked up as she finally realizes what to do. She turned on her laptop and waited for it to boot. A picture of her and a very close friend immediately greeted her amethyst eyes that smile to her lips. She opened her own developed search engine which can track down anyone. It's not illegal; she actually had the government's approval. She typed in 'Mikan Sakura' and surprisingly, her current location is unknown. This never happens before. She tried again but typing 'Mikio Sakura' this time. His location is just nearby, at Music Company in Tokyo.<p>

She had a little more 'digging in' about the said company and it turns out that the Hyuuga's are one of the top contributors. And not just any Hyuuga, it's the family of Natsume Hyuuga himself, her childhood nemesis. Umi Y. Music Company is said to be founded by a family of musicians who became progressive and they also handled the hit band in the country, Raven Intensity.

Now that it's mentioned, why would Mikio Sakura be in that company?

"There's only one way to find out."

She shut down her computer and prepared the stuff needed for her search. Now that she's ready, she proceeded to her car and made her way to Tokyo with lightning fast speed.

"I have a surprise for you ~" Kazumi said to the band with Yuu following him. They are currently inside their practice room just chillin' and playing video games whilst Anna is busy cleaning the boy's mess. The band looked at him boredly with the exception of Mikan who's jumping for joy inside. Natsume stole a glance at her and saw her animated face and he can't help but smirk oblivious that Ruka saw what he did. "Starting tomorrow, you'll all be attending Alice Academy of Music."

"What?"

"You serious?"

"Yes, he's serious Ruka and Koko. Here's your class schedule. All of you are in the Pop Rock building though you are put in different classes or department. Koko, you'll be in the Percussions Department. Ruka, you'll be in the Electronics Department while Mikio and Natsume will be in the Strings Department." Yuu explained to them whilst handing them their class schedule with a pamphlet that includes the school map. "As you can see there's a map there so you won't get lost. Guys, just be good."

"Uhm. Yuu? Can you further explain to us how this school works? It makes my head spin just by reading the pamphlet." Koko said sheepishly and Yuu had no other choice but to explain. He sat down beside Kazumi and began explaining.

"The school has nine Buildings or Departments in total. We have the Administration Building, the old administration building that they made the cafeteria because of the number of students, the gym or can be now called as the Alice Academy: School of Music Coliseum where they held some important school activities. The Percussion, Wind, String, Keyboard, Electronic Departments are the man buildings of the Academy. There's also a Department where a musician who doesn't belong to any of these departments are put to place. The Special Department."

"Wow. I didn't know that the school is that big." Ruka said in amazement. Meanwhile, Natsume hastily put on his aviators and pretended to be asleep. Truthfully, he was again stealing glances at our brunette whose eyes widens with excitement. An amused smile slowly crept to his lips but he snapped back to his thoughts in time before anyone saw him.

"That's why there's a map. Each Department has its own library which contains books about the Instruments on the Department it's in. Example, The library in Koko's Department contains books about Percussion Instruments only." Koko finishes and Koko finally understood how it works.

"Aww, so that means we won't see each other except during Lunch Break. This sucks. Natsume is lucky since he has Mikio with him." Koko acted quite jealous but there's no choice. Kazumi finally snapped when he remembered something that he even forgot to mention to Yuu.

"Speaking of not seeing each other, I don't want that to happen." Peculiar looks coming from everyone, and I mean everyone, was directed at the man who holds their fate. "What I'm trying to say is that you all will be seeing each other quite often really since you'll be staying at the dorms."

"What? We didn't talk about this, Kaichou." Yuu, who felt kinda left out, questioned with wrinkles in the middle of his brows. One word people: Stress.

"Oh don't worry Yuu-kun, I already handled things. So here's the drill, there's 3 room. Two of the rooms can occupy 2 people with 2 beds of course and the other one is a singles." With that said, everyone was eager to have the singles room that even Natsume himself has to sit straight an reveal his crimson eyes.

"I call dibs on the singles room." No one can object Natsume; maybe aside from a certain brunette in disguise as a red head. Mikan raised her hand to also claim the singles room. There's simply no way she'll share a room with a guy or else her secret might be revealed.

"Sorry Mikio, Natsume. But the room already has its owner. Yuu-kun."

"Huh? W-Why me?" Yuu stuttered sensing the ominous aura that Natsume is emitting.

"You're the busiest among Raven Intensity, are you not? If you were to share a room with someone else, you might just disturb him on your late night transactions." Everyone slowly realized what a pain it would be to sleep only to be awakened by Yuu's voice in the middle of the night or the computer's light accompanied by some fast typing. "So for the four of you, you'll pick the room you'll be staying inside this hat." Kazumi brought out a tall hat that Nobles wear on the 18th century. "Everybody line up. There's 2 sets in here, 1 for Room 1 and another for Room 2. The members with the same description on the paper will be roommates."

Without any further ado, they all lined up. Natsume, Koko, Ruka and lastly, Mikan. Natsume gets to pick first and with all his might, he wished it'll be Ruka whose gonna be his roommate. Koko dug in and so is Ruka. Mikan has no choice but to get the last one. "Okay. Open those envelopes in three, two, one!" Simultaneously, they ripped it open to reveal their destiny in the Academy.

Ruka – Mikan

Natsume – Koko

"Aww. Why do I have to get Natsume?" Koko wailed to Kazum but that guy is also as stubborn as Natsume. Kazumi shook his head that made Koko drop to his knew.

"Phe. Speak for yourself, Idiot. I also DON'T want to spend my entire school days with you!" While Natsume and Koko continued to argue, Ruka decided to cut the awkwardness that's always happening between him and his new roommate.

"Mikio-kun, I hope you'll be comfortable with me." Ruka said sheepishly. Mikan giggled silently at Ruka's pathetic actions that made the blonde blush oblivious to our brunette. Except for some raven lad who saw how the heat rises from Ruka's cheeks amidst of him and Koko quarreling. Mikan nodded and went to Anna who was waving at her vigorously.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip…<strong>

That night, everyone already had their things packed and ready to be transported to their dorm anytime. Mikan waited anxiously to Anna and Yuu at her room. Three knock were heard beyond her wooden door. It opened only to reveal the person she least expected.

"Well? Aren't you gonna greet me?" Mikan obviously rolled her eyes and swing her arms as if saying 'ta-da'. She proceeded to her bathroom to forget about this person and relax her aching muscles. Inside she contemplated what had happened so far and thought of ways to avoid Ruka from knowing the truth. After a half an hour, she went out of her bathroom fully dressed.

All the while, Natsume was lying on Mikan's bed, waiting for her to finish her business. He fell asleep seeing that she won't be coming out anytime soon. Because of Natsume's cat-like senses; when the door clicked open, he jerked. A soft humming voice of Mikio's new singles came out of the door. Immediately, Natsume sat up. His crimson eyes widen in surprise by sight in front of him. At the same time, Mikan stopped humming and her brown orbs widen as it can be. She was tempted to scream her lungs out but that'll only reveal her identity. With all her might, she neared Natsume and signaled him with her eyes what is he still doing here.

"Oh cut the crap, I already know you can talk. I think I already know all of your secrets so no need to feel shy." Natsume smirked at Mikan's reaction. Mikan inhaled deeply and with all her might, proceeded to the main door and locked it. It finally occurred to her that all rooms are sound proof.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN A GIRL'S ROOM WITHOUT THE OWNER'S CONSENT, YOU CONCEITED JERK!" Natsume has to literally cover his ears because of Mikan's high pitched voice.

"Damn. Can't you just talk normally woman?" Natsume cursed while shaking his head and looking at Mikan with full ranged. It didn't affect Mikan at all and since she's herself, she wasn't afraid. She neared Natsume to give him a piece of her mind. Mikan stood tall while Natsume was just looking up to her with bored expression.

"You. I'm already so full of you. Just because you're famous, your family sponsors the band and rich doesn't mean you're all that. DO you think everything revolves around you? Well reality check, it doesn't!" Mikan just had to speak her mind whilst Natsume sighed in annoyance.

"Did I say everything revolves around me? Did I say I have a perfect life? I didn't, for your information! So quit assuming things. God, you're making me frustrated." This lad pulled back his hair to relieve the stress Mikan is indirectly giving him. Natsume's words struck Mikan like a sharp knife. _'What? Did I heard it right? Natsume's life isn't all that perfect? Silly, Mikan. He's just saying things for you to pity him. You can't possibly believe his every word, right? But he really looked serious when he said it'._

Mikan shook the thought off and unconsciously stole a glance at him. What she saw surprised the hell out of her. For a second there, she saw a distant far-away look in Natsume's crimson eyes. While lost in his tantalizing orbs, Natsume noticed that he was being observed. True enough, Mikan was looking at him admiringly. Another antic came to mind. While she was oblivious to what's happening around her apart from the beauty of Natsume's eyes, this lad abruptly pulled Mikan's arm towards him making her stumble atop of Natsume.

Mikan's brunette hair was affray in Natsume's face. Her scent lingers in Natsume's nostrils, unconsciously he held Mikan's waist to hold her in place. "Strawberry, huh? Since when did you start liking me?" A mischievous smirk slowly crept in his lips. Meanwhile, Mkan's eyes widen.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mikan immediately denied it but somehow Natsume misunderstood. Mikan tried to break free from his embrace but to no avail.

"Your shampoo is strawberry scented, right?" Mikan cautiously nodded. "You do that to please me." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"What?"

"Oh please. Everyone in Japan knows strawberry is my favorite fruit. Seeing you have that as your shampoo scent, you're trying to please me." His trademark smirk appeared once again. But it was dissolved when something caught Natsume's eyes.

"You really are despicable. That was just plain coincidence! How can you be so – "

"I didn't know you have hazel eyes." Mikan was cut off by Natsume's compliment. He removed his right arm frm Mikan's waist but still have the other one intact. His right arm smoothly caressed her cheeks and tracing her cheek bones. "It really suites you." Now, he tucked a stray hair behind Mikan's ear. Naïve as Mikan is, she froze not knowing what to do.

Natsume lost it. His body was in control and his mind isn't working properly, he neared Mikan anticipating her luscious lips. Slowly, Mikan closed her eyes. They were mere inches apart when the door burst open to reveal a four eyed man.

"Mik, we're late on sched – what?" Obviously Yuu was shocked. When the Natsume heard Yuu's voice, he pushed Mikan hastily to the other side of the bed making a thud sound. He was hoping that Yuu didn't saw any of that but too late. Even though it was only a second, Yuu remembered it clearly.

Without further ado, Natsume went past Yuu bumping his shoulder on the process out of the door. That sensation was again tingling and has no way of stopping it. He went inside his room and combed up his hair using his fingers. "What the hell just happened there? Ugh. I need a cold bath."

Back at Mikan, she was still in a dazed as to what might happen between him and Natsume if Yuu didn't interrupt. She shook the thoughts out of her mind and looked at Yuu with emotionless eyes.

"Okay. Care to tell me what just happened?"

"Nothing. I'll just take a shower." Mikan bolted to the door before Yuu can investigate even more.

"Mik, but you just showered a moment ago right? I can still smell your shampoo from way over here." Yey. Captain Obvious saved the day.

"So?" Mikan shut the door of her bathroom shut. Again, Natsume face flashed before her.

* * *

><p><strong>just a heads up. i didn't proof read this. feel free to correct some mistakes<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>good? bad? tell me what you think ! Click that <em>Leave a Review<em> **

**once i had something interesting in mind for the plot. i'll write again. for the meantime, i'll do some shameless plugging.**

**LIKE the link below and I swear to let you read my next chapter first before it was even posted here. (you can pm us and ask for 'skye') I'll then befriend you ASAP**

* * *

><p><strong>h t t p :  / w w w . f a c e b o o k . c o m / p a g e s / O t a k u / 3 2 8 2 7 5 2 9 3 8 9 7 3 8 0**

* * *

><p><strong>48/12 10:27pm**

**»roan**


	6. deranged

Waa ~ I updated ! LOL XD didn't expect this to happen. These days I have no inspiration to write and i am so not myself. Then I posted on my facebook account 'brainstorming _', this friend of mine who's also an author (she goes with the name** Meteor Light**) told me to watch movies, read fics and books to have my brain running again. I did as I was told and it worked !

**Warning**: this chap might be a little uninteresting. I promise to try my next chap to be a lot more interesting than this.

**Disclaimer: don't own anything. **

oh yeah, this is a remake of korean drama** He's Beautiful**. I already stated this before but another follow up won't harm anyone.

**R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>*-facebook<strong>

**^-(dot)com**

**LIKE THIS FOR ME - *^/pages/Otaku/328275293897380**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

**Ruka's POV**

Who would have thought the Alice Academy: School of Music would have major superstars as their students? Apparently, no one would. It is said that the said school produced and showcased the best of the best. A school where the most famous stars in Japan grew and learned the way things in the music industry go. Legendary as some may say but a musical-military school for some. Why? Because of the intense training the almost 15% of students dropped out. That's what the rumors that were speculating around my new school say. There's this teacher who was supposed to be my homeroom said not to mind those. But who wouldn't? As I contemplated my thoughts, my new homeroom teacher approached me as I lounged myself in a couch outside the Registration's Office.

"Hello Mr. Nogi. We've met before but doubt I have introduced myself properly. I am Misaki, the moderator slash Homeroom teacher of the Electronics Department. Pleasure meeting you." This man with dark brown to almost black hair with bangs cut above his brown eyes. I nodded my head in acknowledgement as a stoic girl with jet black hair and a pale white skin that matches her amethyst eyes arrived behind this new teacher of mine. "Oh, this is also our new student. The both of you are in the same class coincidentally. So, shall we go now?" I nodded once again and so is the girl beside me.

Since the bell has rung 10 minutes ago, the halls are deserted which is a convenient for me. The walk was awkward since every time I talk and ask questions to the girl beside me, she completely acts like I'm not here! What the? This is a first that a girl ignores me, normally they would swoon. Misaki-sensei is trying really hard to ease the awkward atmosphere but this woman is making it difficult. Before I know it, we're already in front of our classroom. Misaki-sensei told us to come in one at a time once he gives the signal. He entered and immediately, the class was silent to hear an announcement from their moderator.

"Good Morning." Misaki-sensei simple stated and the class chorused a 'good morning' for him too. "Before we start our lessons, we have new students today. I expect all of you in your best behavior. Be nice 'kay?" A bunch of 'yes' was heard even outside those closed doors. I can hear the woman beside me mutter 'annoying' and I can't help but roll my eyes; seems like she's the quiet type. Something inside the room caught my attention and it's the peculiar question of someone inside.

"Sensei ~ I heard that there's a rumor that the new student was a criminal ad that he's here for rehab. This school is like a military school after all." The entire class burst out laughing at the weird question bombarded to the teacher. Violet, yes, I've named her, chuckled slightly and I looked at her like she's made or something. She caught my gaze and cleared her throat to compose herself.

"I wanted to scold you but since I don't want to make a bad impression to our new students, I'm gonna let this slide. Well, you may now enter." Violet entered the door and shut it in my face. Guess this is her way of getting back at me. I leaned in to hear her introduction, who doesn't want to know the name of the person who treats you differently?

"Hotaru Imai, 16 years old. I do the computer and synthesizer." Hotaru eh? I like Violet more. I wonder if she's good at editing. She's one interesting fellow indeed. The entire class was silent after her introduction and I can feel sensei is in an awkward moment now.

"O-Okay. Now, please take your seat Imai-san. This is not the end just yet, we still have another student! Now I don't think you'll be disappointed." Sensei eagerly announced as another chorus of "yeah!" was heard. "You can come in now."

I hesitated a bit. This is my first to attend a class without Natsume. The fan girls scare me a lot and it's always convenient to have Natsume around, one glare from him and you'll shut up. It's now or never. I entered the room with a smile on my face and I can clearly see that everybody gasped and wide eyes, still absorbing that I'll be a part of the class for who knows how long. "Ruka Nogi is the name, playing the keyboard is my game; member of Raven Intensity when I was 14 until now. Please take care of me." I smiled then I realized it was a bad thing. Almost the all the girls in my class apart from violet have hearts in their eyes. At first I plan to act like Natsume and scare them off then realizing it was not me.

"Ohmaygosh! It's Ruka Nogi!"

"Kyaa ~ Ruka-sama!"

"Marry me ~"

Sensei and I sweat dropped by the girls' reaction. I saw the guys' eyes' beam with jealousy. "Alright, alright. I know everyone is ecstatic to have a pro in our class but let's not forget our manners everyone. Ruka-kun, you ca sit beside Hotaru at the back." I nodded and proceeded at my assigned seat. As I walk, girls from every corner tried to impress me but to no avail. I reached my seat safely and gladly untouched. "Oh, Ruka-kun? Imai-san?" Me and Violet looked up to stare at sensei and saw this goofy at the same time nervous smile of his. "Both of you will be partners. Free period everyone, jaa ~ "

That, he disappeared. I looked sideways and saw Violet's eyes with full of unexplainable expression. One thing's for sure, it's not good. Before I knew it, girl's flocked around me inconveniencing Violet in the process. Now I know why she looked at me like that. I smiled uncomfortably at the girls and at the corner of my eyes, I saw something shiny. There was a loud _boom _that made everyone still.

"Shut up when I'm around or you'll see my ammo in your face." She said stoically that send shivers to my spine. In some way, she's like Natsume.

* * *

><p><strong>Koko's POV<strong>

How can they be so unfair? Ruka's the sociable type and Natsume has Mikio. Why can life be so cruel and left me alone? Maybe I'll just have to make new friends then. With that in mind, I knocked at the homeroom door and a grumpy old troll with glasses answered them.

"Oh. Seems like the new student's here. Come inside and introduce yourself." His voice is as grumpy as his face is. A frog sat obediently at his table with a teaching stick just beside his pet. He grabbed it with his left hand and talked sternly, I can see that everyone is afraid to defy this teacher. "You! Miss Shoda, detention after school." The green, permed hair woman with curls ends with eyes wide, mouth hanging open, stared at the teacher but nodded yet. The class was silent once more and I take it it's my time to introduce.

"Uhm. Hello. I am Koko, the drummer of Raven Intensity. I'm 16 by the way. It's a pleasure to be in this class." I smiled goofily and every girl has eye shaped hearts apart from the girl named Shoda. Guess she's too mad to notice me. Some giggled silently afraid of the terror of the troll.

"I am Jinno, you're homeroom. Just to inform you, I am strict in all ways necessary. Always listen to my discussion and talking is prohibited while classes are going, that also goes for using your phone. It's been the Academy's tradition to have a free period if there's a new student. Miss Shoda, you will be his partner to amend for your violation though detention is still a go. Dismiss!" So his name is Jinno eh? Quite lame if you ask me. I went to this Shoda person since she is my partner but was stopped when a sea of girls startled me.

"Koko-sama. I'm a big fan of yours! Can I get an autograph?"

"Yeah, me too!"

I laughed uncomfortably by these girls' guts. "Maybe some other time, ne?" I flashed again my goofy grin that somehow worked when they fainted literally. I made my way towards Permy and make a good first impression. "Hi Permy!" She stilled and glared at me.

"Even though you're an idol, you have no authority to call me that! I am Sumire Shoda, S-U-M-I-R-E. Geez." I laughed hilariously at her expression. This woman is really something. Just then everybody gasped.

"Waa ~ Koko-sama just gave Sumire an endearment!"

"Oh God!"

"Oh please. Stop with all these gibberish." Permy snapped that made them quiet as hell.

"Maybe Koko-sama likes Sumire-chan?" Obviously she's the oblivious fan girl of them all. With that they started wailing saying that I am everyone's Koko. What the hell? This will be one pain in the neck year.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Mikan and Natsume now stride towards the Strings Department. Beforehand, they were instructed to just directly go to their Homeroom and there, they will meet their teacher. Mikan, who was pretending to be mute, just stared at the halls with amazement. Each room is soundproof just like every other classroom in the Academy. After quite a while, they found their room as noted in the map each given to them. A tall blonde man with green eyes wearing a frilly shirt popped up before them startling Mikan. In Natsume's point of view, he looks gay.

"Hello ~ I am Narumi Anjo but please call me Narumi. I'll be your homeroom teacher for this year. Hope we can be of good service to you :D" He said with all smiles that unconsciously made Mikan like him. She nodded eagerly whilst Natsume just ignore him. "Okay now, you can come with me inside, I already told them that we have new students and they are excited to meet you." Without further consent, Narumi pushed the two

The class gasped as Natsume straightened his self thanks to Narumi's hard core push and Mikan fidgeting uncomfortably under everyone's gaze. The lad stared at the class stoically that made girls swoon over him. At the corner of his crimson eyes, he saw Narumi signaling him outside the classroom, away from the eyes of his students, to introduce their selves.

"Natsume Hyuuga, Rhythm Guitarist and Leader of Raven Intensity, 16 years old."

Now it was Mikan's turn to introduce herself seeing that Narumi is now signaling her. Now it clicked to place, Narumi didn't know that Mikan's mute; time for Natsume to take action.

"He's Mikio Sakura, Lead Guitarist and the newest member of our band at 15. He's mute so don't make fun of him because we, the Raven Intensity, will take that as an insult." He stated coldly and Narumi's eyes widen. Oh what mistake he made assuming that things will go smoothly. It seems that the class was dead silent so Narumi has to ease the awkwardness.

"He he. So as tradition, free period! Natsume," He received a glare from the red eyed man that made him uncomfortable and cleared his throat. "I mean Hyuuga-san and Mikio-san. Both of you will be partners. Your seats will be there at the back since you started a month late. Bye now. Feel free to come if you need anything." Then, he fled.

Natsume sensing that he have new found fan girls; he fished out his iPhone4 and immediately called Koko and Natsume at the same time. "Hey Guys? Let's meet at the back of the coliseum." With that, he went outside while dragging Mikan along. Everyone was dumbstruck. Did they just see Natsume Hyuuga walk out on them? Was he mad? Then they all came to a conclusion.

"Kakoi ~" They chorused with heart shaped eyes.

* * *

><p>Boy were they glad that Natsume called. Once Natsume hung up on him, Ruka pleaded Hotaru to go with him since it's a rule that during the first week, all partners should be together at all times. Ruka pointed out that she doesn't want to be in their current states with fan girls trying to impress him annoying Hotaru in the process.<p>

"Come on. I really want to lose this people but I can't go anywhere without you for the next week. I know you want to lose them as much as I do." Ruka pleaded with all his might to the stoic woman in front of him.

"Fine. But you will but me some Crab Brains for wasting my time." He sweat dropped, grabbed her hand and bailed to the door.

Meanwhile, Koko has no problem convincing his partner. Well, he didn't really convince her, he just carried her out of the room much to Sumire's dismay.

"Let go of me, dork!" Sumire shouted at him while wiggling his hands and feet to make Koko drop her.

"No can do, missy. We're almost there. Bear with it and I know you like being in my arms." Funny as his personality was, he joked making Sumire pout.

The first one to arrive at the meeting place was of course Mikan and Natsume. He plopped down at the shaded area of the Sakura Tree while Mikan sat at the other side of it. Not long, Koko and Sumire arrived with a loud complaining to indicate they have arrived.

"Thanks for bailing me out, man." Koko thanked Natsume as he put Sumire down. "This is Permy by the way, my partner." Natsume nodded in acknowledgement and Sumire did the same. "Say, where's Mikio-kun?" Just then, Koko notice a hand waving at the other side of the tree.

Not long after, Ruka arrived. "What took you so long, dude?" This time, Koko was the one to welcome him while Sumire sat at the edge of the tree.

"We need to lose those fan girls. God they are crazy." He then stole a glance at Hotaru and decided to introduce her. "Oh yeah, this is my partner."

"Hotaru Imai."

By the said name, Mikan stiffened. _'What is she doing here?' _She panicked and planned to leave undetected but Ruka just have to notice she's nowhere in sight.

"Where's Mikio?" Koko pointed at the other side of the tree and Ruka chuckled. "Come here, Mikio. You should at least be polite to them and meet them properly." Without any choice, Mikan timidly showed herself, avoiding Hotaru's gaze.

"Oh shit. I forgot to get my class schedule." Koko suddenly cursed.

"Mine too." Ruka agreed.

"And so did Mikio and I. Damn." Yeah. They all forget their class schedule.

"I'll go get them for you. I also forgot mine. Care to accompany me _Mikio_?" Hotaru stared at Mikan saying _you-have-a-lot-of-explaining-to-do_. Nonetheless, Mikan nodded. Natsume sensing something was off when he stared at their backs have ceased eyebrows but shook the feeling of.

* * *

><p><strong>At Mikan and Hotaru<strong>

Hotaru pulled Mikan with her at a janitor's closet on their way to the office startling the brunette. "Care to tell me what's happening, _Mikan_?" Her voice full of venom knowing her best friend tried to deceive her.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Mikan said in the same manner.

"Don't test me."

"Whatever, I still haven't forgiven you." Mikan looked sideways to avoid Hotaru's gaze and pouted at the process. She heard her sigh and said,

"I know. But can you please explain to me what's happening." Mikan nodded and told Hotaru what has happened ever since Yuu came into the picture.

_What was it that Mikan can't forgive Hotaru for? Stay tuned for more updates :)_

* * *

><p>lemme tell you what happened since yesterday. I decided to deactivate my facebook account as of yesterday around 3pm so i'll dedicate everything to this chap. and it worked! I promised myself to not activate it if i'm not done with this. guess it worked huh? LOL.<p>

**OH YEAH. WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO TO THE NEXT CHAPTER? :D i want to know what my readers would anticipate :)**

6:10pm 4/24/12 GM+8


	7. drunken mad

****Do not own anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

A new song by Raven Intensity was on its way to hit the charts for commemorating Mikan's, or shall I say Mikio's position as the Lead Guitarist of the band. Fan Girls and even boys came stampeding when Raven Intensity entered the perimeter of the school asking for autographs here and there. Since Mikan first performed in South Korea, only a few Japanese fans knew Mikio courtesy of their fellow RI fans in Korea whom covered their concert there and uploaded it to OurTube; a video uploading site.

As the rest was busy signing for autographs, apart from Natsume who was rumored to have never had a picture with a girl besides his family, Mikan was shock to see a Blue haired shoulder length girl with calm sky color eyes approached her shyly. She handed her a picture of Mikan in Mikio's disguise on the concert in Korea. It was stolen yet it looked professional.

"Uhm. Can you please sign it to Nobara Ibaragi, Mikio-sama?" Mikan's eyes almost bulged out of her socket when she called her that. Unbeknownst to Nobara, Mikan is panicking what to sign so in the end, she decided to just put some wishes then Mikio's name at the end. The school bell rung signaling classes shall start in 5 minutes time.

"Ah. I shall leave now Mikio-sama. Thank you for signing it." She smiled sweetly at her as Mikan gave a toothy grin that made the young girl flush.

The class was boring as usual. Mikan spacing out and Natsume being Natsume is reading his trusty manga though once in a while, he stole glances at her way without her noticing.

"-ga-san?" He snapped out of his trance and looked at the teacher boredly. He quirked a brow at the teacher as he cowardly hid under his desk. Seeing everyone is looking at him, blaming him, he stood up against his will and checked on their teacher making Mikan look at him.

A while ago, the teacher is teaching about the strings, its name and how the sound is supposed to be. He wanted Natsume to give a demo to the class seeing he's the only experienced and probably the most talented among his students. But coward as he is, one look and he shrunk. That's Eiichiro Oda for you.

"Odacchi sensei. You can come out now." Natsume said, lazily leaning at the edge of the Teacher's Table. Odacchi is the name given by the students to him since they think it's cuter that way, the girls' thinks so. But eventually, it became his permanent nickname.

"Ya da." Odacchi said in bare whisper. "But, if you show the class the strings' sounds and combinations by playing, I might come out of here." Ohohoho. Blackmailing now? But since he has no choice because everyone's blaming him that the teacher sulks, he has to play.

"But why me though? All of us here are musicians so why let me do a demo huh?" He thought he got him there. It was supposed to be a rhetorical question but I guess not.

"Simple. You're the most talented here when it comes to guitar." Odacchi cleverly answered our dear raven being now the smart ass since he made Natsume do as he told him does, much to Natsume's dismay. "So, puh-lease do it then I'll come out and never bother you again." The red eyed hottie sighed and do as he was told but not after pulling Mikan up.

She shot him a questioning look as he slowly descended to her height. It's not nice when the guy is 6 foot and you're barely 5'6. "Mikio's also good in this. I think I'll ask for her, I mean, his help." Mikan glared at him as he accidentally called her a she but he simply shrugged it off. "Come on."

Inside their classroom, like any other room in their school, has a piano and instruments of their department. In this case, a grand piano and Strings instruments of all kinds. Natsume grabbed an electric guitar and an acoustic one for Mikan. She started playing as Natsume backed her up though he has his solos. Everything went well. As they played, their eyes locked in an instance that only two of them can notice.

In the bridge, Natsume cannot avert his gaze upon Mikan. 'Those eyes are so out of place. I want to see her chocolate ones.' He thought as he sings his heart out while still looking at Mikan who was oblivious of this. She strung the last chord and it was the end. She looked at Natsume and smiled only for him to see. He immediately glanced sideways to hide the heat slowly creeping up his tanned cheeks. The bell rung and he immediately left the room while the entire class can't stop clapping while others' crying.

* * *

><p>"Mikan. DO you think you can keep the act up? What if they suspected you, especially the Kazumi Yukihira? You can go to jail, damn it!" Hotaru snapped at Mikan while they are in the roof top during their lunch break. Mikan glanced at her boyish watch '12:26'. She still has an hour left until class starts again.<p>

"I don't know Hotaru and don't act like you care for me because if you did, you wouldn't have hooked me up with him! But guess what? It's too late before you discover it. I was madly in love with him thanks to 'you'. If you only didn't interfere with my life, I wouldn't have met and fallen for him then I would have been happy." Mikan said the last part in bare whisper though Hotaru heard it clearly.

"I know. It was my fault. But I'm here to make things right Mikan."

"How exactly are you gonna do that?" Mikan asked her skeptically.

"He's out to get you."

"Wha-?" But she was cut short when a panting Ruka entered the scene.

"Imai-san, would you mind if I borrow Mikio-kun for a while?" Not waiting for Hotaru's response, Ruka grabbed Mikan by the wrist and dragged her all the way to the cafeteria where the members of Raven Intensity gathered, including Yuu.

Mikan got her white board inside her back pack and wrote something like 'What's going on?'. Ruka made sure she was inside the circle of Raven Intensity before he pointed out a finger at the group of 4 boys in front of us.

"Yes, you heard me right. We, The ScavenJerks, challenge you, Raven Intensity, in an all out Battle of the Bands." A guy with Snow White hair with piercing gold eyes proudly challenged our dear Natsume.

"Hn. And what makes you think we'll accept?" Was our protagonist's retort.

"Oh? Is the infamous Natsume Hyuuga backing out? What a chicken." 'uh oh.' The entire Raven Intensity thought simultaneously seeing how the white dude injured Natsume's pride.

"Wrong move. I'll make sure you eat your words. Who are you anyway?"

White guy flinched as he didn't recognize them. "We are only The ScavenJerks. I, Hanazawa Shiro, Leader of the band, main vocalist, rapper and Rhythm Guitarist by 17 years old."

Now a dark blue hair afro dude butted in with dull gray eyes. "Minoto Akira, Second lead vocalist, Lead guitarist. 16 years old."

"I'm Himeno Jiro. Bass Guitarist. I just turned 16 this year." A blonde dude with matching teal eyes entered the scene happily.

"Ukitake Kenji, drummer of The ScavenJerks and the youngest by 15." Now, this guy has a black Mohawk in his head with purple eyes.

"Oh? So you are the oldest?" Natsume said pointing at Shiro who stood there, tall and proud. Shiro nodded wondering why he asked an obvious question. "Then that makes you more of a grandpa than a senpai to me." A vein popped on the white heads eye as Natsume flashed his trademark smirk.

"Next week, on the Alice Musical Festival we will have our battle of the bands. It will be held on the last day at 8pm. I already talked to the administration and they said yes. See you there and don't dare to chicken out." He and his band then left leaving everyone dumbstruck. Natsume, oblivious to the growing crowd around then until now, glared at everyone and in an instant, everything went back to the way it was.

"So what's your plan, Captain?" Koko said with all grins whilst Sumire muttered beside him something like 'Why did you call him Captain?' as Koko replied, 'Since we are entering a game and obviously Natsume's the team leader.'

"Win." One word gave the entire Raven Intensity the motivation to take this little game seriously. One word was enough for them to pursue forward and with one word, everything will change.

* * *

><p>"Mik. You have to start living in the dorms. Ruka is already suspecting and so is the president. I can't keep this up together. Oh, I also received a note from Mikio stating he'll be back in 4 months time. A few more months Mikan and you'll be outta here. Just a few more months." The last part was in a whisper as a down expression made its way to Inchou's pale white face.<p>

"Fine. I'll have my stuff in by tonight." She then left Yuu there, outside the Dorms' Building and fled to Nonoko's apartment a few blocks away. She started making her way towards the said apartment though she can't help those curious glances that shot at her way. Some even whispering,_ 'isn't that the newest member of Raven Intensity?', 'he's cute', 'very lucky that guy is.'_ and so on. Even though she's not that famous, she's still known.

Finally, she arrived at Nonoko's apartment complex. As she entered the said apartment, boxes here and there are scattered everywhere. Mikan averted her gaze towards her room where some clanking can be heard. "Nonoko-chan? What are you doing? I can pack those up you know." She beamed her friend a smile as the blue head sighed.

"I know Mikan but Inchou called saying you'll leave at 8 so I decided to pack the ones that aren't too private. You can pack the rest. I'll call a cab and tell him to be here at 7:30pm, ne? You still have thirty minutes." Nonoko said as she swiftly went out of the door but a hand stopped her.

"What about dinner?" Leave it to Mikan who'll notice nothing but food.

"You can eat at the dorms and I'm sure Ruka will take care of you." Mikan nodded. SHe really is lucky to have Ruka as her roommate rather than Natsume; she bet that he'll even leave her starving to death. Immediately, she realized what she was thinking. _'How can I think of that pervert at a time like this?'_ she shrugged the thought off and went back to packing her clothes.

Most of her things were boy's clothes, okay; all of her things are boys' outfit. Everything, except her necklace that was safely tucked on her neck away from the eyes of the others, was ready. Until now, she hasn't taken the thing off and lucky as she though she is, nobody found out about it. The necklace was a gold guitar shaped with diamonds all over. The nuns said it was on her neck the day they found them. Of course, Mikio has one but much more boy-ish. The twins believed it was their parents'. Somewhere within Mikan, even though small, still believes that they'll find their parents.

She had her boy clothes in a suitcase, squishing them so they would fit. Her sneakers, skater shoes and some combat boots were tucked neatly in a box. Her wardrobe was now empty but something shiny caught her eyes. It was a picture of her and his brother a month before he left. She was smiling widely at the camera as Mikio hung his hands around Mikan's shoulders', smiling widely. Memories came flooding in and she realized how she missed her twin. Before someone else discovers it, she hid it beneath the clothes in her suitcase.

A knock on her door can be heard and Nonoko came in with a cloudy expression. Mikan was on the verge of tears but she can't cry at a time like this, she has to be strong and her contacts are intact. It might cause irritation that will only cause speculation. Outside, the cool breeze of Tokyo welcomed the two friends. Nonoko whispered in her eyes an 'I'll miss you' whilst hugging our brunette. In an instance, Mikan did the same when she was sure no one was looking. She was supposed to be mute so talking would be impossible in public.

The scent of newly opened air freshener whipped Mikan's nose. It was the smell of tangerine, her favorite fruit. The lights blur outside the windows and before she knew it, she was inside the Alice Academy: School of Music Dorm Campus. Narumi together with Yuu was the one who helped her unload her things and off to her new home. 'Home.'. Inside the elevator, Raven Intensity's song was played. They are as popular as ever, she thought. The elevator chimed when she reached the 4th floor. She searched room 54 and plated in gold steal, she saw it. Mikan knocked once, twice and thrice finally revealing a blonde man with calm blue eyes.

"Mikio-kun?" Mikan's gaze then fell to the man with the gentlest eyes. Ruka Nogi. She simply nodded as an acknowledgement as Ruka welcomed him to their humble abode. "Ah. Let me help you with your things." He immediately went out, rode the elevator to the first floor to fetch Mikan's things.

Mikan glanced around the room and with one glace, she knew it was spacious for the both of them. There are two bunker beds though with a little style. The lower part was transformed into a study slash work table with small compartments complete with computer while above was a comfy bed against the wall. The wall beside the bed had shelves filled with books, photos, etc. Both beds were parallel together. Beside each bed, there's a small wardrobe for daily clothes and uniforms.

Since Mikan was still in the doorway, she can see the balcony clearly. It was right in front of her. To make things more clear, once you enter the room, the balcony is straight ahead and both beds are at each side of the balcony and the wardrobe is the 'foot-side' of the said bed since the pillow is laying at the Balcony's side. At the left side of the doorway was another door, probably leading to the bathroom. Being Mikan, she inspected it and her hunch was right, it is the bathroom.

What welcomed her when she entered the said place was a very huge compartment and shelves. The front wall facing the entrance was, Mikan suspected, her 'show' clothes. The wall was divided into three sections. First was the shoe rack, second were the piles of formal clothes, show clothes, hanged and folded. The last one was just compartments where your undergarments are placed and of course accessories. The same thing happens with Ruka's wall which is located on the left side of the entrance.

To sum in up, the room was luxurious and comfy. As expected from Alice Academy. By the time Mikan finished touring, Ruka arrived with all her things. "Okay, Mikio-kun? Your bed will be the apple green one whilst mine was the beige beside the bathroom. That ok?" Mikan nodded and proceeded to her side of the room. She unpacked for almost an hour and all that's left is to place her guitars safely on the stands beside her work table. Just in time, a knock was heard.

"Hey dude! So, he's finally settled?" Koko said talking to Ruka completely ignoring Mikan's questioning stare.

"Yeah, he's done unpacking." Ruka widely opened the door to let the unexpected visitors in. Koko was the first one to enter followed by Natsume and Yuu.

"Who wants pizza?" Yuu said while showing 3 boxes of pizza piled together as Natsume held a large plastic filled with beverages. When pizza was mentioned, Mikan's stomach grumbled. Everybody bursted out laughing even Natsume who was merely chuckling as Mikan blushed in embarrassment. "Okay, dig in Mik." And so, it began.

**-time skip-**

The Raven Intensity sure is careless. Oh how can they forget that they still have school tomorrow? As of the moment, three out of four are drunk slash knocked out. Turns out the beverages Natsume bought are not only some sodas but also a dozen or two of canned beer. Koko started the drinking contest with Mikan and whoever won got to challenge Ruka. Miraculously, Mikan won but her battle with Ruka ended in a tie. Yuu decided to leave after finishing the pizza since he still got work to do. He reminded again and again to be responsible but no members of Raven Intensity listened.

As of the moment, the room was in a mess. Koko and Ruka snuggled together on Ruka's bed, hugging each other. A raven lad think its amusing so he fetched he's phone and took a photo of it. _Might be useful one day_, he thought maliciously. Then a groaned disrupted he's evil scheme. There she laid, not a care in the world, on the carpeted floor, rolling whilst holding her stomach.

"Oi. Wake up." But he got nothing from her but groaning. Natsume had no choice but to pull her up and carry her to the bathroom. Mikan sat on the cold tiled floor and hung on the toilet bowl, waiting for a response from her stomach. That acidic feeling is back again, she let it all out as she threw up on the toilet while Natsume is soothing her by rubbing her back. "Good thing I bought you here or you're floor will stink, huh?"

A vague nod was Mikan's only reply. Wondering why Natsume didn't got drunk? Firstly, he didn't join the drinking contest. Second, he has high alcohol tolerance. "fhahnk shoou, Nyantshoome.** (a/n: Thank you, Natsume) **

"Hn."

"Can't shoo shay shoomthing nyice fur wansh?" **(a/n: Can't you say something nice for once?)**

"You shouldn't drink if you can't tolerate it, idiot."

"I am shnot ab idyoth." **(a/n: I am not an idiot.)**

An awkward silence then soon followed since Natsume thought it's pointless to have a decent conversation with a drunken person.

"Shu ahre wuhrelly chute, Nyantshoome." **(a/n: You are really cute, Natsume)**

"Wha-" Then, it crashed.

Meanwhile…..

"Are you sure it'll work?" Someone from somewhere said to someone. I'll call her stalker 1.

"Of course. It might be dark but if Natsume-sama was to open the lights, we'll see him clearly." This person I named stalker 2 said to stalker 1.

"But implanting a hidden camera situated directly to Natsume-sama's bed is genius!" Stalker 1 exclaimed silently.

"Never underestimate the power of my family." With that, they both fled to Stalker 2's room to check the camera and watch Natsume's movements through the camera implanted.

_Just who the hell are they? Stay tuned._

* * *

><p>yep. took longer than expected but hey, at least i made it. :D gawd, i usually made this corner as my 'excuses corner'. LOL XD okay okay. so hope you enjoy.<p>

**Spoilers [!]**

**-there'll be a NatsuMikan moment next. **

**-someone from Mikan's past will show up**

**-someone discovers something**

**that's it for now :D i'll start writing after watching KHR for the 3rd time. i'm already in ep 112 so after 3 days or less, i'll be done then i'll start writing if i feel like it. **

**LEAVE A REVIEW :)**

**9:48am 5/17/12**


	8. Ground Swallowing Event

HEY. I'm back :) sorry for being inactive for the past few months. **Writer's** **Block, ** a severe case at that. I already know what to write but words seems to fail me. I'm being a lazy ass. Ideas come and go to the point nothing's good enough for me anymore. **I hate the feeling.**

**ANYWAY, READ AND REVIEW.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, ****k?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"You're a real idiot, you know that?" Natsume asked to the brunette sleeping endlessly in his arms. As soon as he entered his room, he took off Mikan's wig and threw it under his table. He checked her eyes to see if she still has her contacts on; unluckily, she has. Very carefully, Natsume removed it and found the contacts' case in her front pocket. Because of the light in his balcony, he didn't notice that he still hasn't turned his lights on even when taking off Mikan's contacts. A black cat as they say.

He saw a huge blob in Mikan's shirt and he immediately carried her to his bathroom. "Stay here, don't move or I'll kick you out." He settled her on top of the toilet bowl and grabbed his clothes in his closet outside the bathroom. He finally settled with a black shirt and bought it to her. He was reluctant but he deemed the situation as an emergency.

He took off her shirt and pants leaving her in her underwear. Unknowingly, the lad blush at the sight of her. Before things go out of hand, he hurriedly made her wear his shirt that reached 3 inches above her knees. She looks hot to put it simply. Even the lad thinks so especially since she's in his shirt. A wig was then later thrown under the sink.

Natsume stared at Mikan and saw beads of sweat forming on her forehead. On instinct, he brushed it off with the back of his palm. Crimson met Hazel. For a second there, Natsume saw a glint in her eyes, a glint that even he can't distinguish. It only lasted for a second but Natsume saw it before her expression change into a frown with brows furrowed together. Worry evident in our lad's eye that he can't help to ask, "Are you feeling sick?" Without any hesitation, he opened the toilet bowl to avoid the wrath of Mikan's vomit. Good thing he trusted his instincts because after he opened the said bowl, Mikan's head immediately faced the opening whilst pushing Natsume away in the process.

A shook was made by the crimson-eyed lad. _That woman really is an idiot. An idiot for pretending to be her twin brother, an idiot to sign a contract at Umi Y. Company, an idiot for throwing up at me, an idiot for making me kiss her, an idiot that became mine-wait, wait, hold up. Bad thoughts. Bad thoughts_. Natsume forced the thought away and struggled in doing so.

How can he claim her to be his when he despised her? No, no. _It was just a spur of the moment_, he convinced himself. _But in what moment did make me claim her?_

His ponder was made to an abrupt stop when Mikan faced him after her so called make up session with the toilet. Her eyes looked tired, her hair is disheveled. Yet in someone's eyes, crimson eyes to be exact, she looked smokin' especially with his shirt on her. Natsume got a towel under the sink beside the toilet and wiped her mouth and entire face. He started there but decided to give Mikan a towel bath. While wiping her arms, she fell asleep on his shoulder. After a few minutes, he finally finished. Our lad then decided it was late enough as it is. He quickly brushed her teeth w/ the extra toothbrush he thankfully have.

"Get up." A groan escaped Mikan's lips but she didn't budge. "Damn it. You're not exactly expecting me to carry to bed, are you?" Still, no response. "I thought so." Leaving him with no choice, he carried dear Mikan bridal style to his bed. "You owe me big-time." He said to her even though he knew that she isn't awake as he turned his bedside lamp open. A soft but bright enough light filled the room. Natsume thought he'll leave it at that for the time being while he takes a shower. He's worried that Mikan will wake up while he was in the bathroom and freak out or something. The thing he most feared that she'll run outside not knowing that he took off her disguise. Plus, people will find it weird that there's a woman coming from his room, wearing his shirt, running around the campus.

After casting a last glimpse towards her, he closed the door.

-.-.-.-.-

One strawberry blonde woman sleep comfortably in her bed whilst a dark red hair girl forced her eyes to open with her two perfectly manicured fingers in front of a hot pink laptop with the name 'Luna' in cursive in front. The red head's apple green eyes almost bulged out of its sockets with what she witnessed. "Luna-sama! Natsume-sama finally showed up!" A wide smile formed her lips when she announced the news.

The woman with Strawberry Blonde hair groggily woke up. "Why does my future husband always work late? He knows it'll be bad for his health. Oh well, he'll come home early once he married me because who wouldn't when there's a hot woman like me waiting for him at home. Oh Natsume darli-WHAT THE HELL?! By the sound of your voice earlier, I thought it was good that my darling is back. But why is she carrying a brunette, Sora?"

Sora shivered in fear with Luna's tone. One thing you must avoid, not to do if possible, in the whole campus is to make Luna mad. "I-I d-didn't saw that brunette at first because Natsume-sama was facing his back at the camera when he entered. I-I'm s-so s-s-s-sorry." She bowed her head, hoping Luna'll forgive her.

Luna clenched her fists and tried to calm down. She's thinking of something to get back at the unknown brunette. "Come to think of it, who the hell is that bitch?"

"I cannot distinguish her face because of the lighting." Sora, being expert with the electronics stuff, tried to zoom the camera but the face still can't be distinguished. "Urgh. I tried everything I can. But apart form her brunette hair and petite structure, na-da."

"Maybe it's a good thing. Move away." Sora immediately moved out of the way and let Luna sit. She looked at what her 'friend' is doing until it finally dawned to her. "It'll be just a sort of a warning for her."

"You're a genius Luna-sama."

"Of course." A smirk played in her overly glossed lips.

-.-.-.-.-

Natsume went out of his bathroom fully dressed in a black tan top and red-black striped boxers. A certain brunette immediately caught his eyes. He removed the towel hanging on his shoulders then put it the back of a chair in his study table. As he looked at Mikan, he can't help but smile. She looked so peaceful, so innocent, sleeping like that. _An angel_. Natsume was on top of her, caging her between his arms, he neared his face and muttered, "My Angel."

For the first time, he kissed her. Not the other way around. The feel of her soft lips within his felt so heavenly, he can't stop. A moan escaped Mikan's lips and her arms instinctively wrapped themselves around Natsume's neck, pulling him closer. The latter didn't object but just deepened the kiss by shoving his tongue inside her haven. A groan at the back of his throat was heard. "Damn." He uttered after breaking up from their make out session. Mikan still seems out of it. "I hope she doesn't remember any of this but a dream." He whispered to himself.

As a man, he was urged to do more but controlled himself. He leaned near her ears and whispered, "This is just a dream." He then licked her ear earning another moan form her. The lad liked the fact that he can make her moan with just a nibble in the ear. It made him proud. He continued to nibble but a uttering _"This is just a dream"_ every now and then.

Finally, he settled in beside her. Natsume pulled her close and encircled his arms around her waist. As far as he can remember, this is the best night yet.

-.-.-.-.-

"Ohohoho~ I have a lot of pictures of them now, Luna-sama." Sora snickered as she saw things unfold between the unknown brunette and the Campus crush.

"Argh, that brunette's done it this time. I am so gonna kill her for seducing my darling Natsume. Oh well, revenge is on it's way soon." Luna was enraged seeing the two make out but what can she do? Right. THAT. "Make sure you blur anything indicating Natsume-kun, okay? I don't want my hubby involved. Just her."

"Huh? I thought you want me to put a caption 'Natsume Hyuuga with an unknown woman late at night'?" Sora asked dumbly. She may act like that but she knows her stuff. A smack from Luna made its way to Sora's head then.

"No, silly. I have a different one in mind that'll make the school stir." The blonde then smiled evilly; a plan forming in her head.

"Then what is?"

"You heard about the school being strict with sexual activities?" Luna smirked as Sora finally caught up with an 'oh'. "Oh yeah. That brunette's in for a ride."

-.-.-.-

Mikan woke up with a huge hammer pounding her brain to a pulp. Yeah, you got it right. Dear Mikan just had a hangover. With that weird dream she had last night plus this insanely hurtful headache, it was a miracle she's not screaming. It took her a minute or two to finally adjust the surroundings around her, to finally realize where she was.

"What the-?" She was cut off by a loud thud coming from the door. Out came Natsume Hyuuga with a bottle of water and a paperbag on the other hand. "THE HELL?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Instinctively, she wrapped the blankets around her body, shielding it from the perverted cat.

"It's not like there's something to look at." That earned him a glare. "Here." Natsume put down the bottled water on the table.

"Want me to splash it to you?" Mikan opened it and was about to splash it when Natsume covered her mouth with his to silence her.

"Keep screaming and any minute by now, it won't be a wonder why there are a lot of eavesdroppers outside." Then, he released her.

"Phe. As if. Your room's soundproof. And so is mine and Ruka. You can't fool me, pervert." She retorted smartly.

"Yeah. Yeah. Just drink that Aspirin inside the bag, Polka. I'll be outside." Immediately, he left and slammed the door shut.

Polka. It made Mikan wonder why he called her that. She shook the thought off and decided to wash up her face first before drinking the Aspirin Natsume oh-so prepared for her.

Mikan's eyes widen when she saw what she's wearing. A black shirt that's not hers and her polka dotted panty is almost showing. Wait. Polka? And before all else fails, she screamed her lungs out. Natsume heard it and chuckled to himself amusedly. _This_ _is gonna be a good day, I can feel it_; he thought and walked far off the distance.

Meanwhile...

"Luna-sama. The photos are already developed. I suggest we start to commence our plan before everybody wakes up." Sora being the cautious one warned her friend of the consequences if someone saw what they're up to.

"Of course. Have you already stuck double sided tape to each one?"

"Yes." And with that reply, the plan started.

-/-/-/-/-

_"That Pervert!" _Mikan was surprised was the understatement of the year. She was enraged, terrified, humiliated and worst of all; she felt her pride shatter away. All of it had already happened. There's no turning back but to look at a brighter future.

With that in mind, she searched for her wig and contacts. She searched every nook and cranny, but did not find her disguise. With no choice left, she unwillingly left the room. She strolled and strolled until she reached the double oak doors of the room.

She prayed to all gods that's listening that the room was vacant with no Ruka or whatsoever inside. But because she chose a _really_ bad time to pray, which is half an hour until dawn, the gods were still asleep. Inside sprawled both Ruka and Koko on the former's bed. Entangled with one another. Mikan suppressed a giggle or else her presence will be sensed.

Then an idea came to mind. Mikan fished her phone and took a photo of the both lads. _Bromance_, she thought. Ruka shook in his sleep and Mikan stood frozen. Panicking, she left the premises just as Ruka was about to open her eyes.

"Huh?" The blonde prince said groggily but returned to dreamland.

-/-/-/-/-

Her heart was thumping. _That was close. Too close_, she thought. Mikan decided to return to Natsume's room instead before someone else found her in Mikio's clothes. One more corner and she's safe. But she thought too soon as a group of girls started giggling. She stood frozen on the spot for the second time of the day.

"I can't believe Natsume-sama is walking at very hall we're currently walking." One said.

They're coming closer to Mikan.

"I know ~"

Closer...

"I wonder if he's still asleep."

Mikan shut her eyes as to not see their reactions when someone covered Mikan's mouth and dragged her away from the noise.

"You. Are. Really. Stupid."

_That voice_, she swirled around and a smoldering deep crimson eyes enveloped her very being.

"I am NOT!" Mikan anger and rage returned to her system when Natsume _un_hesitantly insulted her. They were currently inside the janitor's closet and the smell of chlorine, wax and wet rags stung her nose.

"Now. Now. Is that the way you treat your savior? I saved you a couple times already and not once did I received a sign of gratitude." A smug smile appeared in his handsome feature.

_Come to think of it. He did saved my ass._ Leaving with no choice, Mikan ushered a _thanks_ to him.

"What? Can't hear you." Mikan knew he was doing it on purpose yet she knew she owed him big time.

"I said, thanks."

"Now, that's not too hard is it? So, what's my reward?"

"Reward?!" Now, this is too much. Mikan wanted to strangle him to death but her conscience in stopping her.

_Now Mikan, just do what he wants. Without him, you'll be in a one way ticket to Africa, _ Mikan's good angle whisperedn to her.

_Phe. Leave him be. It's his fault anyway. He's a pervert remember? Don't act according to his plan. He'splaying you! Don't be stupid than you already are! _ With that insult, Mikan followed her good side.

"Fine. I'll do whatever you want. But only this one time." Mikan said in a small tone, she seems to regret it after it got out. Especially when she saw Natsume's mischievous smirk widens. She just knew he's up to no good.

"Go out with me." Now that seems hilarious.

"Yeah. Sure. I'll bet by tomorrow you'll be noted as 'The guy who goes out with his other guys'. I'm cool with it." Mikan smirked in return but vanishes when Natsume smugly looked at her.

"You didn't let me finish. Who says you'll go out with me as 'Mikio'?" _Oh no._

"Then..? Y-yo-ou-u'll make me go out with you as me? As in as Mikan?" Natsume inclined his head as if stating _Who else?_. "No."

"You already agreed. There's no going back. And plus, you owe me your life." Natsume said as he was about to open the door.

"BUT! I-I, uhm... I... I DON'T HAVE ANY CLOTHES! Well, maybe except guy's clothes. So yeah." Mikan was proud to find an excuse.

"Already taken care off." Natsume dug deep inside his pocket and fished out his card key. "It's in the box inside my closet. I'll pick you up in my room in an hour." With that, he disappeared as Mikan sunk to the floor.

At this very moment, she wanted the ground to swallow her.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now. I'll write again after our EXAMS. it's a holiday after that. So, i'll try really hard.<strong>

**I haven't PROOF READ this. so feel free to pinpoint errors.**

I have a preview last chappie right? I can't seem to put it in this story just yet. Maybe soon. But not now.

**Generously LEAVE A REVIEW :)**

**TTFN**

**LeSkye**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey lovely people :)

Some of you must be thrilled to received an e-mail about RI being updated, some of you might say, "oh seriously? she really updated?", others may say, "that damn author. why the hell did she JUST updated?!", some includes, "YES! I've waited MONTHS for this." But also, some are surely pissed.

Look. There are times, and I'm not denying it, that I'm making things up. Excuses are my primary example. Even though I really, like REALLY, wanted to continue this goddamn story, sorry for cursing, I'm making excuses in my head like "naww, maybe later. Plus, I'm busy with school and college applications and whatnot. they'll understand." But truthfully, I'm just a lazy ass. Waiting for ideas to pop and not even trying. All day long I just watch tv, eat, sleep and play video games. Like REALLY?! WOULD THAT HELP IN BRAIN STORMING IDEAS?

To some people, yes. To me, also yes. So why not write and continue the story?

These past months really had been hectic to me. I'm not lying about college apps though. But I forgot to mention that I read, a lot. Hell, I even finished a novel with like 400 pages in 4 freakin hours! I'm THAT obsessed. It may be a good thing but with regards to the progress of my works; not so much.

Honestly, I prefer reading other peoples' works than write my own. I'm just THAT lazy.

I don't know how many times to I have to apologize to you. For ruining this story.

Yes, I am discontinuing RI and my other work, To Protect. I'm really sorry but it is bound to happen at some point. I'm just not that into it anymore. You know, writing fanfics.

WAIT. before someone cut my head off, I'm not insulting anyone. We have our own way of seeing things darling. In my case, I'm easily bored. In my POV, reading stories with the same character can be really frustrating. Why? Because lots of authors writes stories about the same charas you have. Well, that is the beauty of fanfiction.

I'm not saying I'll quit reading this fandom. I still enjoy fanfics very much. But with regards to writing it? Not so much.

So here I am at 6:52pm, April 8, 2013 at my room drinking coconut juice; apologizing from the depths of my heart once again.

I really am sorry though. For you and for myself. I'm a pathetic excuse of an author in this establishment.

I'm not expecting you to understand my rambling here. All I'm asking is that my reason reached you somehow.

I'm not quitting writing though. I'll never forget , ever.

Though, I am planning on writing an ORIGINAL story on a different site. Basically, Wattpad.

I'll be writing about something somewhat related to RI. But not all though. Just a little ideas for the said story. You'll also know more about me in that story since I'll be like almost similar to one of the characters. Almost. This time, I hope I'll finish it.

To amend for my laziness, I'll be willing to give you MY personal facebook account. Yes, my very own and not some dummy account. Message me if you like to know my account. It's the least I can do. PM me on facebook, I'll be willing to reply there. Even hate mails. I mean, I am at fault.

And yes, you are very much welcome to hate me. Sorry.

I'm really, really sorry.

Forever&Always,

roanislove or LeSkye

P.S. IF you are interested in my story on wattpad, pm me on facebook. I'm more frequent there.

P.P.S. I'm not leaving :) just discontinuing my works :(((

P.P.P.S. FORGIVE ME


End file.
